The World of a Leaf
by Mintflight
Summary: The Dark Forest was not defeated, it was only held off. It can only be held off unless the lost Clan returns. But from the forest was a long journey, while from the lake? Impossible for a normal cat! So StarClan calls upon an apprentice with special powers to go the job. T to be safe.
1. Allegiances

**Hi! I'm a new fanfic writer, and this is my first story! R and R! (Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Darn. I was hoping I did.)**

**This is set after the Last Hope, so if you haven't read that, read it before you read this! I would also suggest knowing about SkyClan if you are going to read. Thanks!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice:_ Dewpaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice: _Snowpaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: _Dustpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Seedfall- very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypetal- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Molefang- brown-and-cream tom

_Apprentice: _Flamepaw

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw- white tom

Dewpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- light golden she-cat

Dustpaw- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Flamepaw- reddish tom with fiery amber eyes

**Queens:**

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Leafkit, Thrushkit, and Branchkit)

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mother of Birdkit, Shiningkit, and Ravenkit)

Icecloud- white she-cat (Expecting Molefang's kits)

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Kits:**

Leafkit- white-and-silver she-kit with green eyes

Thrushkit- dark brown she-kit

Branchkit- light brown tabby tom

Birdkit- tortoiseshell she-kit

Shiningkit- white tom with amber eyes

Ravenkit- black tom with a white tuft of fur on the chest

**Elders:**

Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Apprentice: _Bluepaw

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

_Apprentice: _Barkpaw

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

_Apprentice: _Cedarpaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Ivytail- tortoiseshell, black, and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw- light blue-gray tom

Barkpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cedarpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Pinenose- black she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

WindClan

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice: _Runningpaw

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice: _Brownpaw

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfoot- large pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- light brown tom

Runningpaw- gray-and-white tom

**Elders: **

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: _Stormpaw

**Warriors:**

Grasspelt- light brown tom

_Apprentice: _Dewpaw

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark-gray she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice:_ Pebblepaw

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: _Stonepaw

Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Dewpaw- light gray tabby she-cat

Stormpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Pebblepaw- light brown-and-white she-cat

Stonepaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders: **

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom


	2. Chapter 1: The Apprentice

Leafkit bounced up and down in the mossy bedding. Thrushkit was beside her, excitedly waiting for their apprentice ceremony, while Branchkit was being furiously washed by their mother, Dovewing.

"Hold still!" she complained, trying to keep the brown tabby from ruffling his fur. Leafkit and Thrushkit had already been washed, and Leafkit had the worst urge to intentionally roll around in the dust just to rebel. However, that would result in another assault from her mother, and Leafkit held it in her best interest to avoid that.

"No!" Branchkit protested, trying to scramble from his mother's grasp.

"Oh, come off it." Icecloud purred, "Branchkit looks fine."

"That's not what you'll be saying when your kits are ready for apprenticeship!" Dovewing reasoned, "You'll be," she paused, furiously licking Branchkit's fur, "the same way," more licking… "when," she gave one last lick at Branchkit's head, so that the tuft of fur he had scrambled up, intentionally, Leafkit might add, laid down, "It's time for you!" Dovewing finished, and surveyed her kits. Icecloud rolled her eyes.

"That's good enough, you may go out now, but mind you, _do not _get your fur messy again." Leafkit nodded earnestly, and headed out of the den with Thrushkit and Branchkit following.

She was becoming an apprentice! That realization slapped her again and again. She could just not get used to it! She wondered who her mentor would be. Could she dare hope for the awesome Lionblaze, or his sweet mate, Cinderheart? In a way, she envied Branchkit, whom already knew who his mentor was going to be. It was going to be Jayfeather, the legendary grump. Of course, he was going to luck out, and get to be the apprentice of one of the Three, but being a medicine cat? Wow. Leafkit could think of no better way to serve her clan than by becoming a warrior. Fighting, giving her life in battle. Or growing old, becoming an elder, and telling stories to the kits.

Taking care of cats was important, but… oh, well, at least she would have Thrushkit to train with. And she would see Branchkit a lot. Leafkit looked around the camp to see the cats already gathering in front of the Highledge. Lilypetal and Seedfur were sharing tongues, and Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw were sharing a rare rabbit that had been caught on the WindClan border. Sandstorm emerged from the elder's den, followed by Graystripe and Dustpelt. Purdy was already lazing around on the rocks. As Leafkit surveyed the scene, she heard a tiny voice behind her.

"I'm so jealous!" Whipping around, Leafkit paused, tense, then purred.

"Don't worry, Birdkit, it will soon be your turn."

"If you say so," Birdkit humphed, followed by her brothers, Ravenkit and Shiningkit. Thrushkit let out a small _mrrow _of laughter. Branchkit bent down and licked Birdkit's ear comfortingly.

"Leafkit _does _say so, and I back her up."

"Me too." Thrushkit agreed.

"I'm going to be Clan leader one day!" Ravenkit piped up.

"No, I'm going to!" Shiningkit retorted.

"No, I'm going to!" Birdkit added. Leafkit purred, leaving the four moon old kits to their argument.

"So, who do _you _want for your mentor?" Leafkit turned to Thrushkit.

Thrushkit purred. "I want Squirrelflight."

"Well, of course you want Squirrelflight!" Leafkit protested, for the sweet she-cat was the nicest around, and it would be great to have her as a mentor. Plus, she _was _deputy. "But more realistically, who do you _think _you'll get?"

"Well, I think I'll get Rosepetal, or maybe Cherrynose. She needs an apprentice, seeing as Molefang has one." Thrushkit answered, then she sighed, "But I _would_ like Squirrelflight."

"Haven't you heard the rumors, mousebrain?" Leafkit teased, "Squirrelflight is going to have Bramblestar's _real _kits!"

"Those are just rumors…" Thrushkit reasoned uncertainly.

"Yeah, but look at her belly!" Leafkit pointed with her tail towards the ginger she-cat. Sure enough, her belly was fat and round, like Icecloud, but smaller. Like Icecloud, a quarter moon ago. She had moved in a whole moon ago, so surely Squirrelflight had to admit to herself soon that she was carrying kits!

"Anyway, we don't have to wait long." Thrushkit nodded her head towards the Highledge. Bramblestar had been sitting on it, grooming his sleek tabby fur. Now, he was standing up.

Sure enough, moments later, Leafkit heard the familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" His voice rang around the clearing, and cats starting emerging from dens, just getting up in the early morning sun. Sandstorm emerged from the elder's den, followed by Graystripe and Dustpelt. Purdy looked up from where he had been sunning himself on the rocks. Lilypetal and Seedfur stopped sharing tongues, and stood up to walk towards the Highledge. Amberpaw stood up from the rabbit, and walked towards the Highledge, followed by Snowpaw and Dewpaw. Flamepaw and Dustpaw scampered out of the apprentice's den.

Molefang set aside his mouse and went to join them. Soon, the whole clan was out in the clearing. Leafkit set her frosty green eyes on Bumblestripe, who was bounding over to take them to the ceremony. When he got there, he exchanged a quick glance with Dovewing, then led the three kits towards the Highledge. Leafkit forced herself to be quiet and solemn, but she couldn't say as much for Thrushkit, who was bouncing up and down like a two moon old kit, who had just emerged from the nursery for the first time.

They reached the Highledge, and sat down. Bramblestar looked down upon them, his warm gaze traveling over all three kits in turn. "It is time to apprentice three kits, for today, they have reached the destined age of six moons." He spoke to the whole clan, then there was a light trickle of pebbles as he bounded down lightly from the Highledge.

"Leafkit." He said. Leafkit stepped forward, her whole body tingling with anticipation. Bramblestar continued, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Leafkit savored every moment of it. She was _finally _becoming an apprentice. An _apprentice! _"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw." Leafpaw. _Leafpaw! _She just couldn't believe it. The name rolled nicely off the tongue, and Leafpaw nodded in consent. Those few moments, just the few moments when she was an apprentice with no mentor, Leafpaw savored it like nothing else. She watched as Bramblestar calmly surveyed the clearing for her mentor. The cat who was to teach her through the moons, until she was a warrior.

"Ivypool." Leafpaw watched in anticipation as the silver and white she-cat stepped through the crowd. Of course! Ivypool was an experienced warrior, but had had no apprentice before. And, their pelts were the same. Ivypool could teach her techniques for hunting with that particular pelt. Well, Ivypool had more silver than her, but it was similar. "It is time for your first apprentice. Cinderheart was an excellent mentor to you, and I believe you can pass on the same faith and wisdom to Leafpaw as Cinderheart did to you." Ivypool dipped her head.

Leafpaw looked into Ivypool's eyes, searching them very deeply. Dark blue met frosty green, and two black noses touched gently, one leaning down, one up. Leafpaw closed her eyes for a short moment, hardly longer than a blink, to savor the moment. Ivypool then turned around, and led the way back to the crowd, where Dovewing and Bumblestripe were waiting. Leafpaw dipped her head to her parents, then she sat down and rested her gaze on Thrushkit and Branchkit. She felt grown up, sitting in the crowd, watching her siblings get apprenticed. She was swelling with pride, and the rest of the apprentice ceremony passed by very quickly.

"Thrushkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thrushpaw." Bramblestar searched the crowd for a brief moment, and Thrushpaw dipped her head.

"Rosepetal." The dark cream she-cat rose, and stepped forward, her pelt groomed to sleekness. As Leafpaw gazed around, she realized that so was Ivypool's and Jayfeather's. Bramblestar had obviously told them. "It is time for you to receive an apprentice. You trained Molefang very well, and Squirrelflight was an excellent mentor to you. We hope that you can pass down all she taught to you to your apprentice." Rosepetal dipped her head, eyes shining. Then Thrushkit and Rosepetal touched noses, and stepped back towards Ivypool, Leafpaw, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe.

"Branchkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Branchpaw." Branchpaw stood up, his tabby stripes shining in the morning sun.

"Jayfeather. It is time for you to mentor an apprentice. You received excellent training from Leafpool, and I hope you pass down all you know to young Branchpaw." Jayfeather dipped his head, and lightly touched noses with Branchpaw. Leafpaw got that unnerving feeling that Jayfeather always inspired, the one where it felt like he was staring directly at Branchpaw.

But the feeling passed as they moved back into the crowd. Bramblestar dipped his head to his clan. "This meeting is adjourned."

Leafpaw turned towards Ivypool. "What now?" she asked. Ivypool purred.

"Tour of the territory, first and foremost?" Ivypool suggested.

"Oh, yes, please!"

Ivypool winked, "We might even be able to persuade Rosepetal and Thrushpaw to come along."

"That would be awesome!" Leafpaw exclaimed. Seeing Rosepetal and Thrushpaw approaching, she bounded over. "Ivypool says you can come explore the territory with us!"

"Well, that would be nice." Rosepetal considered. "I remember when I was Rosepaw, and Squirrelflight took me out the first time with Toadstep, Toadpaw then, and Cloudtail."

"Oh, please please please!" Thrushpaw begged, "I would _love _to!" Rosepetal purred in amusement.

"Of course, young 'paw." She answered.

"Okay." Ivypool turned, and walked out through the thorn barrier. Leafpaw gasped as she saw the forest for the first time. It was beautiful! The leaves had just started turning golden, but there was still green all around. A cool wind blew through Leafpaw's fur. She pawed at the dead leaves on the forest floor. They crinkled underneath her, and she leapt back, squeaking in joy. Thrushpaw did the same, then bounced into a pile of leaves, grabbed a pawful, and threw them at Leafpaw.

Leafpaw shrieked in delight, then yelped, "I'm named for these things!" She bounded towards Thrushpaw, intentionally going through a mound of leaves before she bowled into her, rolling into a holly bush. Both of them shrieked, and leapt out, the sharp prickles digging into their skin. When they emerged, they were instantly solemn.

"You can't act like kits anymore." Rosepetal scolded. Leafpaw lowered head, then raised it in amazement. Ivypool had suddenly pushed Rosepetal into the leaves, before jumping in after her.

"Lighten up, Rosepetal!" Ivypool laughed. "Have some fun!"

Leafpaw was suddenly pounding across the forest. She spotted a tree and scrambled up it. She was right above Ivypool, Rosepetal, and Thrushpaw, who had tackled Rosepetal.

"Heads up!" Leafpaw suddenly called, sending down a shower of dead, brown leaves, plus some orange ones, too.

Thrushpaw threw her head back and was met by a spray of leaves. She spit a leaf out and exclaimed, "You wicked, horrid- Leafpaw?" Leafpaw cocked her head, wondering what was wrong, then her brain focused. She was in a tree! She had _never _climbed a tree before.

Ivypool and Rosepetal were staring too. Leafpaw backed away, uncertainly. She turned around, and suddenly a feeling came over her. A feeling, as if she could spend her whole life in these trees. But she had to get down! She scrambled down the tree.

"Wow," Ivypool tried to lighten the mood, "I guess you're a natural." Leafpaw nodded hastily. Maybe it was just that she was a natural.

"Anyway, let us continue with the tour." Rosepetal awkwardly turned around and raced off through the forest. Leafpaw followed at a run, easily keeping up with, but not surpassing, Rosepetal. Ivypool followed just behind, with Thrushpaw lagging behind. Leafpaw slowed her pace to meet Thrushpaw's.

"Isn't this amazing?" Leafpaw asked breathlessly. The forest was beautiful. She had never seen such a sight before.

"Yes," Thrushpaw agreed. "Why are you going so fast?"

"What do you mean?" Leafpaw asked.

Thrushpaw shook her head. "I don't know. I must just be imagining things."

"I guess you are." Leafpaw joked, "You always were the crazy one."

"Leafpaw!" Thrushpaw gasped in mock offense, "Maybe you're the crazy one, for thinking that I'm crazy!" Leafpaw rolled her eyes, and sped up to her mentor.

"Where are we going?" Leafpaw asked Ivypool.

"To the WindClan border. We'll explore there, then go home. We can look at the ShadowClan border tomorrow." Ivypool explained, before coming to an abrupt halt.

"We're here!" Leafpaw stared in amazement at the long river that flowed down a channel towards the lake. And the lake. The lake was so vast. Its blue waters' shimmered and sparkled in the sun.

"Wow," Thrushpaw breathed beside Leafpaw, finally catching up.

"Look at the moorland." Rosepetal spoke. Leafpaw dragged her gaze away from the lake, and looked at the slightly less impressive moorland that lay beyond. It was so vast and open, with bushes scattered randomly here and there.

"How can cats stand being in the open like that?" Leafpaw asked in wonder.

Ivypool shook her head. "I have no idea. But I guess they like it, and you would too, if you had been born in WindClan." Leafpaw highly doubted that, but she nodded in agreement anyway. Thrushpaw flicked her tail hastily.

"I smell prey." She exclaimed. Rosepetal laughed.

"Sorry, young Thrushpaw." She said, "Unfortunately, that is a WindClan rabbit, and under no circumstances does ThunderClan steal."

"And it better stay that way." Suddenly, a WindClan patrol appeared from behind a straggly bush. A tom had spoken, a big gray one with two black forepaws.

A dark gray she-cat rolled her eyes, and flicked the tom lightly across the shoulders. "Don't worry, Emberfoot. I've known ThunderClan long enough."

"Swallowtail. Emberfoot. Brownpaw." Rosepetal dipped her head. Leafpaw noticed a small light brown tom sitting beside Swallowtail. Maybe her apprentice? He looked about nine moons.

"Rosepetal. Ivypool." Swallowtail returned, "And would you care to introduce me to the youngest cats of your patrol?" She asked, flicking her tail towards Leafpaw and Thrushpaw.

"This is Leafpaw." Ivypool introduced, "And this is Thrushpaw. They are our newest apprentices. First day out, in fact."

Swallowtail dipped her head respectfully, "Congratulations, young ones." Leafpaw and Thrushpaw dipped their heads back. Leafpaw noticed that Emberfoot kept up an icy silence, and Brownpaw was still nervously eyeing them.

"Well," Swallowtail mewed, glancing around at her patrol, "We really must be going. Have to get back in time for our new warrior's ceremony."

"Oh. Whom?" Rosepetal asked.

"Runningpaw." Emberfoot answered in a stiff voice.

"Congratulations," Ivypool dipped her head one last time, "We must be going too. Don't want to tire the new apprentices _too _much on their first day."

"Of course," Swallowtail purred.

As the ThunderClan patrol turned around, Leafpaw thought, _Tired? I'm not tired! I could run across the territory two more times, if that was only half! _

Leafpaw stretched out luxuriously. Branchpaw bounded over from the medicine den, and rolled his eyes. "Jayfeather just let me go!" he complained.

"Jayfeather the grumpy cat, huh?" Thrushpaw teased from where she sat, chewing on a robin.

"It was fun, but he _did _keep me for a long time."

"Well, here, I'll get that raven, and we'll share. It's a large bird." Leafpaw mewed, flicking her tail towards the freshkill pile and a large bird that sat atop it.

"You haven't eaten?" Branchpaw asked, surprised, "I thought you'd be famished by now!"

"No, I haven't eaten. I don't know, I just wasn't hungry." Leafpaw responded uncertainly. Branchpaw snorted.

"If you say so." Leafpaw rolled her eyes, but she was unable to shake off the fact that maybe this _wasn't _normal. Especially with the whole tree episode from earlier.

Leafpaw stood up, walked over to the freshkill pile, and grabbed the raven. She walked back towards the apprentice's den.

"You know," Leafpaw said, as she chewed thoughtfully on the bird meat, "I don't think I've set up a nest in the den yet."

"Me neither," Thrushpaw responded, padding over. While Leafpaw was getting the raven, Thrushpaw had disposed of the bird carcass in the dirtplace.

"We can do that when Branchpaw and I finish the raven." Leafpaw decided. The sun was setting, and the evening sky was a beautiful mixture of orange and red.

Soon, Leafpaw was curled up next to Thrushpaw's warm brown body. The heat radiated from her, and Leafpaw was warm and cozy. It would've been nice to have Branchpaw and Dovewing next to her though. _Oh well, you can't have everything, can you?_

Leafpaw awoke in a forest. It was a beautiful forest. Birds fluttered in the trees, and sunlight streamed in from everywhere. The sun was visible fixed in place at sunhigh, but strangely enough, Leafpaw could see the stars amidst the beautiful blue of the sky.

_What is this place? _Leafpaw wondered. Suddenly, a black she-cat with shining green eyes appeared out of the undergrowth.

"Welcome, young Leafpaw." The she-cat spoke.

"Hollyleaf?" Leafpaw guessed. She had heard stories about the she-cat, how she had not been one of the Three, but was a brave cat nonetheless, and had saved Ivypool's life in giving her own.

"Correct."

"So this place is StarClan? I'm dreaming?"

"Yes. I am here to tell you about your destiny."

"My des- destiny?" Leafpaw was confused. What destiny was there to have? All she wanted was to be a normal warrior. Wasn't that destiny enough?

"The Dark Forest is rising."

"But it was defeated."

"True, but an element is missing. Perhaps the most important element of all."

"And what is that?"

"SkyClan."

"What's SkyClan?" Leafpaw was truly confused.

"There was a fifth Clan." Hollyleaf sighed.

"There was?" Leafpaw questioned.

"It's a long story, so sit down young one." And so Leafpaw listened intently as Hollyleaf told the story of SkyClan.

"Wow." Leafpaw mewed when Hollyleaf was done. "So… that means that… SkyClan is needed to defeat the Dark Forest?"

"Yes." Hollyleaf answered, "You see, the Dark Forest was created when SkyClan was banned from the forest. Before that, all cats who had been evil were instantly reborn into new fresh souls, to try again. But with the loss of SkyClan, there was not enough power to refresh these souls before they faded. And so the Dark Forest was born.

"Oh, the battle has been set on pause for a while, but to _truly _defeat the Dark Forest, SkyClan must come back to the forest. SkyClan will give its power to destroy the Place of No Stars, and it will go back to the way it used to be.

"Evil souls will be reborn into pure ones, instantly, instead of fading in the Dark Forest, plotting their revenge against the Clans until they finally complete the natural cycle and return with new souls like StarClan cats do."

"Oh." Leafpaw mewed softly. "So I must retrieve a _whole _Clan?"

"Yes, young one, but not for a while." Hollyleaf spoke gently, "You see, you have a power, like the Three, that will help you travel great distances. And… I might add, your fur will be just beautiful when you use these powers."

"How so?" Leafpaw asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you now, but soon, when you are ready, I will pull you up to StarClan again, and I will train you in the ways of your power."

"When will that be?"

"When you have discovered for yourself, what your power is…" and with that, the world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 2: The Trees

Chapter 2

Leafpaw stretched in her nest, then got up and padded outside. She looked up at the sky. The stars were shining, the moon halfway through its cycle. Branchpaw had left earlier that evening to go to the Moonpool.

She was seven days into her training. It had been going well, and she was set for the dawn patrol the first time today. As she was thinking this, Thrushpaw climbed out of the apprentice's den.

"What are you doing up so late?" Leafpaw asked.

"I could say the same of you." Thrushpaw responded evenly. Her dark pelt glowed under the moonlight.

"It doesn't matter." Leafpaw sighed. She hadn't told anybody about her dream, but it had been bothering her. Luckily it wasn't interfering with her training. Still, every single spare moment she had she'd been thinking about it.

"Well," Thrushpaw flicked Leafpaw's shoulder, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Warrior names." A white tom slipped out of the den, followed by a golden she-cat, and a gray tabby tom.

"Snowpaw. Amberpaw. Dewpaw." Leafpaw greeted the three other apprentices.

"Wow." Snowpaw looked around, "Should we wake Flamepaw and Dustpaw?"

Thrushpaw snickered, "Sure. I'll do it." She slipped into the apprentice's den. Leafpaw heard muffled voices, and then she slipped back out, followed by a ruffled Flamepaw and Dustpaw.

"We were going to talk about warrior names." Amberpaw purred.

"We were?" Flamepaw yawned.

"Yeah!" Amberpaw exclaimed, "What do you want to be called when you're ready to become a warrior?"

"I want to be Dustwind!" Dustpaw piped up.

The apprentices preceded to go around in a circle, telling their favorite names.

"Flamespark."

"Dewfang."

"Amberblaze."

"Snoweyes."

"Snoweyes!" Amberpaw snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

Snowpaw rolled his eyes and gestured for Thrushpaw to continue.

"Thrushfall."

"Leafwing."

"I like everybody's except…" Dewpaw eyed his brother cautiously, "Snoweyes. How in the world did you come up with that?"

Snowpaw shrugged. He opened his mouth to answer, but it never came out, as Seedfall, who apparently had heard their voices in the warrior's den, came over. The newest warrior, along with her sister, Lilypetal, towered over them. "What are you doing out here? It's moonhigh!" she hissed.

"Well," Amberpaw started, "Leafpaw was out here, then Thrushpaw woke, then Snowpaw, Dewpaw and I woke, then we woke Flamepaw and Dustpaw."

"Well, go back in and get some rest. You have a day of training tomorrow, and I don't want you to ruin it because you stayed up too late. Plus, you're disturbing the warriors." As if on cue, an angry Cloudtail peeked out, glared at them, and then disappeared back into the den.

Seedfall preceded to shoo the apprentices back into their den. "And stay there until dawn." She hissed. Then she disappeared. Leafpaw watched her go, then slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Leafpaw!" A paw shook her. "Leafpaw! Wake up!" Leafpaw groaned, and rolled over. She opened her eyes to be staring into the face of Flamepaw, with Amberpaw peering over his shoulder.

"What? It's the crack of dawn. Am I on the dawn patrol or something?" Amberpaw purred as Leafpaw stood up and shook scraps of moss from her pelt.

"No. Seedfall had a talk with Cloudtail, Ivypool, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Rosepetal and Molefang. They all agreed that our _punishment _was going to be a morning of training plus cleaning out the elder's den." Dustpaw suddenly bounced up beside Flamepaw.

"Yeah," he said, "Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Thrushpaw have the nursery in the morning, then they get to train."

"Battle training?" Leafpaw asked. Flamepaw nodded. It wasn't much of a punishment, battle training would be fun, and with the company of Amberpaw, Flamepaw, and Dustpaw, cleaning the elder's den would be a breeze.

Coming to this realization, Leafpaw purred in amusement. She led the way out of the apprentice's den. Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing tongues. Leafpool sat nearby, devouring a thrush.

The dawn patrol was just leaving. It consisted of Thornclaw, Birchfall, and Whitewing. As the apprentice's walked past the rocks by the edge of the camp, Cloudtail grumbled, "Some cats would say your punishment was a reward."

Leafpool looked up from her thrush, and purred. She flicked Cloudtail's shoulder, and mewed, "That's exactly what Firestar would say. You do take after your kin."

"He would say that?" Leafpaw paused, interested.

Leafpool answered, "When I was an apprentice, I believe it was… because Mothwing gave me fish from RiverClan, I got punished, and Cinderpelt wanted me to go on this special patrol for my punishment to… what was it… ShadowClan's territory? I believe so. Anyway, Cinderpelt said to Firestar, 'I'll take her with me on the patrol, it will be a learning experience.' Something like that, and Firestar responded something like, 'Okay, Cinderpelt. But some cats would consider that a reward rather than a punishment.'"

"Cool." Dustpaw exclaimed. The apprentice's always like to hear stories, whether it was from the elders or the warriors.

Leafpool purred, "Well, I don't want to hold you too long, do I? Run along now, and meet your mentors. I believe you'll be working with trees today."

Trees. The word sent a feeling of excitement up Leafpaw's spine. Yes! Trees! She didn't know why, but she loved trees. Absolutely loved them, ever since her first day of an apprentice. Which… wasn't a _very _long time, but still.

The apprentices raced over to the entrance barrier. Other than Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Leafpool, the camp was empty. Amberpaw suddenly snickered. "Let's hide and when they _finally _get up, we can surprise _them._"

"Sure," Dustpaw whispered mischievously. Flamepaw started jumping up and down, and pointed his tail towards a huge rock from which they could hide behind. The cats all nodded simultaneously, and then slipped quietly behind the rock. They all found good vantage points to look out from. Suddenly, Brightheart looked around, as if searching for them. She got up, said something to Cloudtail, and then sat back down. Leafpool scooted closer to Brightheart and Cloudtail.

They exchanged a quick word, then Brightheart and Leafpool started shaking, as if they were laughing. Cloudtail flicked his tail, annoyed. Brightheart said something to him, rolling his eyes, and Cloudtail flicked his ears. Leafpaw turned her attention to Amberpaw, Flamepaw, and Dustpaw. "How did you know what we were going to do if our mentors were not even up?"

"Well," Amberpaw snickered, "Cloudtail came in and shook me, then was all like, 'Get up you big grump, you got a big day, and-'" Amberpaw was cut off by Flamepaw slapping his tail over Amberpaw's mouth.

But Leafpaw had heard enough. She opened her mouth in a silent _mrrow _of laughter, then turned her attention back to the clearing. Spiderleg, Cinderheart, Ivypool, and Molefang had emerged from the warrior's den. Spiderleg looked around the camp, said, "I bet they're still sleeping." He then flicked his tail, and raced off to the other side of camp. He disappeared for a moment, then came out again. Shaking his head, confused, he mewed, "They're not in there."

Molefang snorted, "Impossible. They've got to still be sleeping. They'd never get up this early."

At this Dustpaw let out a snicker, and whispered, "You weren't an apprentice so long ago yourself! Ha!" Leafpaw gently laid her tail on Dustpaw's mouth, but the damage was done.

Ivypool's head snapped sideways, and she stared intently at the rock. The four apprentices stood as stiff and still as they could manage. "What was that?" Ivypool asked.

The other mentors' heads followed Ivypool's gaze. Then they nodded knowingly. Amberpaw whispered, "Now!" The four cats leaped out from behind the rock, and exclaimed, "Surprise!" At this, all eight cats burst out laughing.

Soon, Leafpool and Brightheart joined in. Finally Cloudtail joined in. A dusky gray she-cat suddenly appeared from the warrior's den. "You woke me." She grumbled, "What was so funny?"

Ivypool rolled her eyes, "You and your powers, Dovewing." The eleven cats preceded to tell the story, and by the end, Dovewing was laughing too.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight appeared out of the den, too. She looked condescendingly at all the cats, then mewed, "Aren't you supposed to be out of camp by now?" There was a kidding tone in it, but it still held a clear message, _As deputy and senior warrior, I am ordering you to go and train your apprentices. _

Ivypool dipped her head, "Of course, Squirrelflight."

When the cats were outside the camp, Leafpaw purred heartily. "This is going to be fun!"

"Fun!?" Dustpaw truly looked shocked, "You think tree climbing is fun!?"

Amberpaw purred and flicked Dustpaw's shoulders, "Different cats have different likes."

"Whatever." Dustpaw turned away, "This is not going to be fun."

Flamepaw slid in beside Leafpaw, "Don't mind my brother, he _can _be grumpy." Leafpaw purred in response, amused, until Dustpaw spoke accusingly.

"_What _did you just say about me?"

"Oh, nothing," Flamepaw said airily, his bright red pelt shining in the sun.

"I know you said something about how I'm grumpy! That's not fair!"

Flamepaw retaliated with a hiss, and Leafpaw's eyes widened as she realized they weren't teasing anymore. "Well, it's true!"

"No, it isn't! You think you're so special! Well, guess what, I can be as good as you! Then I'll get all the praise from Bramblestar and my mentor, then I'll get all the glory and you can stay in the shadows!"

Cinderheart turned around sharply and stared at Flamepaw and Dustpaw. "You stop that-"

"Wait…" Ivypool gently laid her tail over Cinderheart darkish pelt. "Let me handle this." To Leafpaw's surprise, Cinderheart nodded respectfully to the younger warrior, then exchanged a knowing glance with Spiderleg. Molefang continued to look on, confused.

Ivypool whispered something in Dustpaw's ear. He drew away sharply, shaking his head back and forth. Ivypool leaned in again. After this, Dustpaw sighed, and sat down. He bowed his head, threw a glance at Flamepaw, who was halfway in between a hiss and a forgiving look, then stood up and whispered to Ivypool.

"It's all good now," Ivypool announced to the whole group. Cinderheart nodded, then continued on. There was an icy silence. Nobody looked at anybody else, and every cat just focused ahead, stepping in complete rhythm.

They finally got to the mossy clearing. It was lined with good trees to climb. Suddenly Leafpaw thought of something, "Are trees living things?"

"Of course they aren't, silly." Amberpaw bumped Leafpaw's shoulder. "Why'd you think that?"

"Well…" Leafpaw trailed off. Ivypool stared at Leafpaw thoughtful, then opened her mouth.

"Well, it could be, but not anything similar to us."

"They do grow." Molefang considered, "I don't think I've ever seen a rock grow."

"I guess we'll never know." Cinderheart spoke softly. Leafpaw nodded, and then the mentors moved on.

"Grab your claws onto the trunk, and try to make it to the first branch of one of these oaks." Spiderleg gestured with his tail towards five oaks at the edge of the clearing.

"Then," Cinderheart continued, "Wait for our next instruction. It will be different for each of you since you are at different levels. Go."

Leafpaw instantly leaped onto the oak one over to the right. She was unaware about where the other apprentices were, she was just focusing on making it the six tail lengths up to the tree branch.

She looked down at Ivypool, and was surprised to see that Flamepaw and Dustpaw hadn't yet made it up the trunk of either of their oaks. Only Amberpaw had been faster than her, and she was out of breath. Leafpaw sat down on the wide oak branch, and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Well? What now?" She asked Ivypool. Ivypool considered for a moment, then her eyes lit up, as if she had just realized something.

"Try to get to the top." Ivypool instructed.

"The top!?" Cinderheart asked, surprised. She looked up from where she was watching Dustpaw.

"I have my reasons." Ivypool muttered unconvincingly. But Leafpaw didn't wonder, or linger. She just focused on climbing. As she did, she began to feel a warm feeling spread through her body. Leafpaw slid onto a branch to rest, and turned her head back to check her pelt. She gasped.

She was hidden from her mentor and the other cats by leaves, so she didn't have them to worry about. Luckily Dovewing wasn't with them, and she was not likely focusing her power on the forest at the moment anyway.

Leafpaw stared at her pelt in amazement. It was the same silver and white color it had been previously, but her fur was laced with golden, beautiful, leaves. They were delicately interconnected with glowing green vines that connected to each leaf. Leafpaw pawed at her pelt, but her paw went right through the leaf. _Amazing… _

As Leafpaw watched, the golden leaves disappeared. Leafpaw gripped the trunk, and slowly inched her way down. When she got to the ground, she told Ivypool, "I didn't quite make it to the top, but I did make it very far." Ivypool nodded, and Leafpaw felt self-conscious as she realized Amberpaw, Dustpaw, Flamepaw, Molefang, Spiderleg, and Cinderheart were staring at her.

"Um… Beginner's luck?" Leafpaw suggested awkwardly. Molefang turned away, Amberpaw shook her head disbelievingly, Dustpaw looked grumpy that _another _cat was better than him, Flamepaw looked at her in admiration, Cinderheart gazed at her steadily, and Spiderleg backed away awkwardly.

Only Ivypool pretended like nothing was weird. She motioned with her tail, "Here, we'll take a break, and then we can train in the hollow…" Everybody hastily nodded at the opportunity to think about something else, including Leafpaw. She would have to think about it that night, with the whole pelt thing.

"All right, Dustpaw and Amberpaw will fight together, and Flamepaw and Leafpaw will be together…"


	4. Chapter 3: The Death

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had Nutcracker tech week, and barely any time at all in which to do stuff! Luckily, my last performance of Nutcracker is today, and I don't have any dance at all next week, then I'm on break already! Can you believe it? Well, don't let me bore you, so R&R, please! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own my own characters and ideas.)**

Leafpaw woke in StarClan's forest again. Jumping up, she wondered if she had discovered her power yet. Surely today's events had revealed it.

"Leafpaw." Hollyleaf appeared out of the undergrowth, her black pelt laced with stars. "I know you're excited, but unfortunately, you haven't _exactly _discovered it yet."

"I haven't?" Leafpaw asked, curious.

Hollyleaf purred, "What you discovered today was your _talent. _See, you'll never be better than any normal cat at climbing trees, sure you'll be talented among most, but it will not surpass the normal physical boundaries of any given cat."

"You mean there's more, and I have to discover _that _too?"

"Well, there is more, but time is running out, going more quickly than thought. Actually, originally, StarClan was going to send you when you were a warrior. But that cannot happen. The Dark Forest is rising surprisingly quickly, and we must act fast. When you are two moons into your apprenticeship, you will go."

Leafpaw was shocked. "Two moons? _Two moons? _I'm- I'm not going to be- what?"

Hollyleaf dipped her head quietly, "I know it is a shock. But, you are the clans' only hope. You _must _go."

Leafpaw opened her mouth, in protest, then closed it. "Yes, Hollyleaf." She murmured.

"Now, I will begin training you. I was not strong enough to hold the power that was first gifted to me, but I am proud to teach you.

"Your power is to run fast. Not just fast, but so fast a cat can barely see you. You see, you will be able to see the path you must take before you smack your head on a tree or something. And you will have almost infinite stamina, so that is a big plus."

Leafpaw was taken aback by this. "Was this why Thrushpaw seemed so slow that first day?"

Hollyleaf nodded, and whisked her tail towards her right, "Follow me." Leafpaw followed Hollyleaf blindly through the forest. As she passed, she saw a gray-blue she-cat and a muscular white tom passing by.

"Who were those?" Leafpaw asked.

"Bluestar and Whitestorm," Hollyleaf answered, her voice very matter-of-factly, "They are finally starting to fade, just by the tiniest bit, but they are. Goosefeather, well, you can _see _through him now. Sweetbriar barely notices us anymore." Hollyleaf led Leafpaw to another clearing with a small pond in it. "And soon it will be my turn." She sighed, looking up at the sky.

"What happens then?" Leafpaw asked.

"I already told you. Remember with the Dark Forest, and how the souls were reborn? Same with StarClan. Spottedleaf is a new soul now, but there is no way to tell who it is, because it's a clean identity, maybe some same characteristics, but mainly different." Hollyleaf shook her head, as if clearing away a bad thought.

"I have the power to show you what your pelt will look like when you use your power. Look in this pond."

"But I've already seen it."

"Ah, but there is still one more thing."

Leafpaw looked in the pool, and for a moment glanced back at Hollyleaf. Her eyes had glazed over, and she looked as if she were a nonliving copy of herself, nothing that would ever change.

Leafpaw then focused her gaze again on the pool. She saw her reflection staring back at her. There were the leaves, patterning her face, but in the center of her forehead, something was different. Leafpaw stepped back. It was a large golden star, shining brighter than any of her leaves. All the glowing green tendrils connected to the one star on her face.

"Wow," Leafpaw whispered, then the pattern slowly faded.

Turning back to Hollyleaf, Leafpaw gasped in shock and worry as the black she-cat collapsed to the ground. Running over, she nudged Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf rolled over on her back, and smiled weakly. She shakily got to her paws, and sat down.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I am a little stronger in StarClan than I was in the living, but it still takes great effort for me to use the gifts sent from powers much greater than StarClan."

She glanced sideways, embarrassed, "Firestar, Bluestar, even Goosefeather would have done much better than this. They know how to wield the power."

Leafpaw stroked her tail comfortingly over Hollyleaf's back, "Don't worry, you're doing fine."

Hollyleaf just shook her head and stood up. "I must send you back to your Clan. The sun is rising over the lake. Remember what I taught you."

Leafpaw nodded earnestly, and then the world swirled into black.

Leafpaw watched Thrushpaw as she creeped towards the black bird as silent as a mouse. Thrushpaw lashed her tail in excitement, and Leafpaw flinched, but luckily it didn't hit anything. Soon, Thrushpaw was near pouncing distance. She leaped, but as she did so, she clumsily twisted, rustling the ferns nearby. The blackbird spread its wings, and let out the shortest of alarm call, before Thrushpaw claws caught its tail. She landed, and rolled on her back, then stood again, the black bird still struggling under her grip.

Thrushpaw bent down as quickly as she could, bit the bird's neck, and then turned around to stare at her mentor.

"I'm sorry, that was a clumsy kill." She murmured.

Rosepetal purred, "Don't worry, you got the prey, and you're only one half a moon into your apprenticeship."

Leafpaw nuzzled her sister affectionately. "That's okay! I make clumsy kills all the time, but every day I get better at it."

Ivypool motioned her tail. "Unfortunately, due to the blackbird's alarm call, we must move somewhere else." Rosepetal nodded, a little irritated, and Leafpaw remembered that it was her patrol, plus she was the most senior cat on it.

Rosepetal took the lead, and curved around the lake from where they had been hunting to ShadowClan territory.

As they walked by the scent boundaries, a ShadowClan patrol came up and watched them wearily.

"Planning to cross our scent boundaries?" a ginger tom hissed. A dark brown tom and a white-and-black tom flanked him.

"Rowanclaw, Toadfoot, Crowfrost." Rosepetal dipped her head. None of the ShadowClan cats returned it.

"It's Rowan_star _now." The black-and-white tom, Crowfrost, spoke up.

"Oh," Ivypool tried to keep the conversation friendly, "What happened to Blackstar?"

"Greencough." Toadfoot bowed his head.

Thrushpaw and Leafpaw dipped their heads in sympathy, after they saw Ivypool and Rosepetal doing it.

"Who's the new deputy?" Ivypool asked.

Toadfoot opened his mouth, but Rowanstar flung a tail across it. "You'll find out at the gathering in a few days. Come, my patrol, we do not need ThunderClan fleabags spying on us."

Rosepetal's patrol watched them leave in dismay. "Well, that was friendly." She commented.

Ivypool nodded in agreement, and Rosepetal swished her tail to have her patrol follow her. She looked up at the sun, and her eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"We need to get back! The sun is already going down!" The cats raced through the forest, Leafpaw being careful not to pull ahead of the patrol.

"Your name should've been Runningpaw, not Leafpaw!" Ivypool joked. Leafpaw knew she was supposed to laugh, but the idea of Ivypool coming so close to her power sent a shiver up her back.

The patrol ran all the way back, picking up their prey as they went. As they raced into the camp, and dropped their freshkill on the pile, they instantly noticed something was wrong.

The clan was tense, their eyes darting to and fro across the clearing, their ears perked up. Branchpaw was seen racing back and forth in between the medicine den and the elder's den, while Jayfeather's ruffled tail stuck out of it.

"What's happening?" Leafpaw asked Dovewing, pressing up against her mother's warm fur.

"Sandstorm and Purdy…" Dovewing's voice trailed off, then she lifted her head and spoke again. "Bad thrush. Really really bad thrush. Too weak to move to medicine den."

As she explained, Thrushpaw pulled up, and nodded her head. She had heard everything. Ivypool and Rosepetal had disappeared into the crowd.

As Leafpaw watched Branchpaw run back and forth, a long wail rang across the clearing.

"Mother! Mother! No, mother!" Leafpool's eyes widened, and she raced into the elder's den. Another large wail was heard, joining her sister. Dovewing's ears pricked, and she shook her head, then closed her eyes, as if willing something.

"Purdy is gone!" Millie ran out of the elder's den, her fur ruffled. "They are gone!" Leafpaw suddenly slipped away from her mother's grip and crept into the apprentice's den. Flamepaw, Dewpaw, and Dustpaw were crouching there too.

"Sandstorm, and Purdy…" Leafpaw gasped. The other apprentices nodded. Leafpaw's legs suddenly felt weak and she collapsed into her nest. She rolled onto her back, her paws dangling in the air.

"Why… why, why, why!?" Dewpaw whispered, and Leafpaw empathized with him completely. They were gone. It was especially hard on the younger apprentices, who had never seen a death before. Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw, however young they had been, had at least experienced it.

Leafpaw had heard the stories, Firestar, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, and Ferncloud had given up their lives in the Dark Forest battle. Leafpaw caught her breath. Oh no! _There will be _another _one!_

Suddenly Leafpaw's gaze hardened, and she whispered, "I will be strong."

"What was that?" Dewpaw asked.

"Nothing." Leafpaw shook her head, then stood up, and walked into the clearing.

She turned back briefly and stared at the older apprentices. "Come, we must say goodbye."

The apprentices followed her out of the den, fearfully and slowly, but Leafpaw's back remained straight, and her gaze fixed straight ahead. A line was forming, and the clan went by, one by one, saying their goodbyes. The ones who knew them better, like Graystripe, Dustpelt, Millie, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool, would stay with them all night, others would sit up for a little while.

Leafpaw wouldn't do either. She was not close enough to the elders, so she would say a quick good bye and that would be it.

As her turn came up, Leafpaw pushed her muzzle into Purdy's already cold fur, and whispered, "You always were a funny elder."

She then did the same to Sandstorm, and whispered, "You always were a grump, like Mousefur must've been, but you still had advice and insight to give to every cat."

She then receded to the apprentice's den again, where Thrushpaw stood waiting. Leafpaw touched noses with Thrushpaw, giving thanks that she was still there, then fell into her nest and didn't move. Soon, it would be morning.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.)**

"Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Branchpaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Molefang, Lilypetal, Ivypool, Dovewing, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Dustpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Leafpaw, and Thrushpaw." Bramblestar listed off for the gathering.

Flamepaw bowed his head in disappointment, then turned to Dustpaw and asked, "Will you tell me everything?"

Dustpaw nodded proudly. "Of course, Flamepaw,"

Snowpaw was doing the same thing, and Leafpaw set her tail on Branchpaw's shoulders. Thrushpaw pulled up beside them, Rosepetal following.

"You're not my mother!" Thrushpaw complained, "You don't have to hover over me." Rosepetal rolled her eyes and flicked Thrushpaw's flank.

"Alright, then," she mewed sarcastically. She then turned and made to walk away, but was caught by Birdkit, Shiningkit, and Ravenkit.

"Tell us all about the gathering!" They exclaimed as they tumbled head over tails. Soon, it would be their turn to be made apprentices.

Rosepetal purred, then meowed, "Of course little ones." She then swished her tail towards Blossomfall, who was looking around frantically.

"Go and meet your mother." The kits ran off, then Rosepetal flicked her tail towards Leafpaw and Thrushpaw. Just as Leafpaw glanced away, she saw Branchpaw approaching.

"Oh, hi Branchpaw!" she mewed, and Thrushpaw followed her gaze. The dark brown apprentice was approaching cautiously so as not to step on any of the other cats' feet.

"Hi," he mewed, "Are you excited for the Gathering?"

"Yes!" Thrushpaw responded, and Leafpaw heartily nodded in agreement. Then she looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful, clear sky tonight." She commented. Branchpaw nodded, then his face saddened.

The swath of stars filled the sky, and a dusty streak across the sky connected them together like a cobweb.

"Sandstorm and Purdy are up there." Branchpaw's quiet mew barely reached Leafpaw's ears. She dipped her head in sadness and memory for the two elders.

"Don't worry," Thrushpaw laid her tail on Leafpaw's shoulders, "They watch us from StarClan now."

Leafpaw turned away, her heart hurting. She gazed at the beautiful full moon, and then closed her eyes. _Why does our life have to be so dangerous?_

"Let us go, to the Gathering!" Bramblestar's booming voice suddenly called out. The three apprentices jumped up, and followed the clan out of the camp.

Thrushpaw ran over to Dustpaw, and started up a conversation. Leafpaw couldn't hear them among the babble of her clanmates, but she was pretty sure what was going on from the way Dustpaw puffed out of his chest.

Leafpaw purred in amusement, then raced ahead to the front. Amberpaw was following her mentor up there, and Leafpaw wanted to talk. "Are Gatherings exciting?" she asked.

"Most of the time," Amberpaw answered, "Sometimes the clans are tense, and new warriors and apprentices don't get a very good reception."

Leafpaw was suddenly worried, "Will no one cheer for me?" Amberpaw purred.

"At least ThunderClan will. And besides, there has been peace among the clans for many seasons."

"Okay…" Leafpaw agreed uncertainly. "Do you know a time when cats didn't get a good reception?"

"Well, I was just a kit both these times…" Amberpaw began, "But apparently, when Molefang and Cherrynose became warriors, they didn't get a good reception, and neither did Lilypetal or Seedfall when they became apprentices. I guess the clans were pretty tense after the Dark Forest battle."

"But didn't the clans unite during the Dark Forest battle?" Leafpaw asked, secretly thinking, _But… what if the next one is worse, and the clans are torn apart forever?_

"From what I was told, Blackstar threatened Bramblestar the next Gathering. I guess he said something about just because they had united to defeat the Dark Forest doesn't mean that they could cross borders or whatever…"

"Bramblestar would never think such a thing!" Leafpaw protested. Amberpaw shrugged.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. The clans are at peace now, aren't they?" she suggested. Leafpaw nodded, and they continued in silence for the rest of the way out of ThunderClan's territory.

As they reached WindClan's moorlands, Leafpaw bounced up and down in excitement, "I've never been in a foreign clan's territory before!"

"Of course you haven't, silly," Amberpaw purred, "If you had, that would say something serious about how trustworthy you are." Amberpaw's voice suddenly faded into the distance, and Leafpaw's heart jumped.

A blinding flash of light overtook her, then she was falling through darkness. Darkness so abnormally oppressive it was unbearable. Leafpaw shut her eyes tight, and a voice came to her from everywhere, but nowhere. It was loud, yet soft. It was angry, yet soothing.

"_When the Pool dries up, and the Dust settles, Tabby will tell… The Second must rise and float away, to bring back its home. If four elements are to survive the Dark, the fifth element must return._"

"What in Great StarClan?" Leafpaw mewed, her voice trembling, before she felt solid ground under her feet. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Leafpaw, Leafpaw, can you hear me?" Leafpaw jerked out of her trance and stared at Amberpaw blankly. Then she shook her head and gasped.

"Yes… yes! Oh, yes, Amberpaw, I can hear you!" Leafpaw suddenly pulled up close to the older apprentice, looking for warmth and comfort. Amberpaw stayed still for a second, then pulled away.

"We have to catch up with the clan!" Amberpaw mewed. Leafpaw looked ahead and was startled to see that the whole clan was quite a few tail-lengths ahead of them.

"Can you keep up with me?" The golden apprentice cast a concerned look at the white-and-silver one.

Leafpaw flashed a smile. She heard Hollyleaf's voice in her head, _I suppose you may tell her. But only her. The time to reveal yourself to the whole clan will come with patience._

_ What about Thrushpaw and Branchpaw?_

_ No. Tell the three. Tell Ivypool. Tell Amberpaw. If they find it okay, tell your siblings. No one else. NO ONE ELSE! No one else should know until I tell you._

_ Okay. _Leafpaw consented. Then she turned to Amberpaw, "Oh, I can do much more than just _keep up._"

Amberpaw looked confused for a second, then just nodded, "If what you say is true… I guess I will go as fast as I can."

Then she took off with surprising speed. Leafpaw waited a second, then followed. Amberpaw's face flashed with surprise as Leafpaw passed her. Leafpaw's fur glowed faintly with the leaves' golden color, but Leafpaw knew she wasn't going fast enough for them to fully appear. She slowed down to let Amberpaw catch up to her, and soon they reached the rest of the clan. They reached the back of the group, where they heard Bumblestripe asking Dovewing, "Where are Leafpaw and Amberpaw?"

Leafpaw exchanged a glance with Amberpaw, then raced to the left of Dovewing, Amberpaw to the right of Bumblestripe. They leaped together, and sped to the group side by side.

"What was that?" Amberpaw asked, "Wow… you must be as fast as Runningwater. Wait, was that his name?"

"It was Runningwind." Leafpaw replied tersely.

"Ah, yes! You must be as fast as Runningwind! And does your fur have a golden touch to it? When the moonlight reflected it, I thought it was glowing gold."

"I- Amberpaw… just a second… Well, I'll explain later. After the Gathering." Leafpaw hesitantly mewed.

"Oh- um, okay." Amberpaw was even more confused than before, but shook it off. "How about I show you around the Gathering?"

"That would be awesome!" Leafpaw exclaimed, her power and her vision edging to the back of her mind. This was her first Gathering! And she was going to own it.

"We are here!" Amberpaw exclaimed. Leafpaw looked at the large, rotting tree that spread from the shore to the island.

"What'll happen when it rots away?" Leafpaw asked.

Amberpaw shook her head, "Leafpaw, you ask such insightful questions, but for your answer… you know what, I don't really know. But it won't happen in our lifetimes, so let's not worry about it."

Leafpaw nodded, then weaved among the roots. She jumped up, and dug her claws in in shock. She gasped, and pressed her fur down to the hard, slippery trunk.

"It's slick." Amberpaw noticed her struggle, "But don't worry, I'm right behind you." Leafpaw nodded, then stood up.

Putting paw in front of paw very carefully, she slowly made her way to the branches. They were the last of the group, and she heard a WindClan smelling cat remark snidely, "New apprentices, they're always so slow."

Leafpaw ignored the WindClan cat and jumped down among the branches. The crisp leaf-fall air stung her nose and her paws crinkled on dead leaves as she stepped through the bushed into the main clearing of the island. Leafpaw gasped in awe and amazement as she stepped through the trees. A large, tall oak was sitting in the middle, its gnarly branches stretching out to every corner. An important looking gray she-cat was sitting half-covered by a clump of leaves, and a large ginger tom sat proudly on one of the lower branches.

_Rowanstar, and… Mistystar? _Leafpaw guessed.

Bramblestar bounded to the tree, and took a ginormous leap. He landed on the lowest branch, several of its leaves shaking down. ThunderClan was the third clan to arrive, with WindClan right behind.

"Come, I'll introduce you to some cats." Amberpaw gestured her tail towards some RiverClan and ShadowClan apprentices. Leafpaw nodded. She followed Amberpaw cautiously through the crowd, then sat down in the group.

"Hello Amberpaw! And who is this?" A young she-cat mewed.

"I might ask the same of you, Pebblepaw." Amberpaw mewed, gesturing towards a gray tabby she-cat that looked about the age of Leafpaw, then laughed, "I'm showing Leafpaw here around."

"Well, I'm also showing Dewpaw around." Pebblepaw responded, then turned to a dark brown ShadowClan apprentice.

"Dewpaw, and I guess, Leafpaw, this is Barkpaw. He's a little grumpy, but you get used to it."

Barkpaw _humphed, _and looked crossly at the four other cats. Pebblepaw leaned in and whispered, "See what I mean?"

Leafpaw _mrrowed _with laughter, then asked, "Are you named after the bark on a tree, or the bark of a dog?"

At this Amberpaw jumped in, "He _says _it's the bark on a tree, but personally, I think he was named Barkkit because of his attitude. He can be as ignorant as a dog at times."

Barkpaw rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a brown apprentice bounded into the middle of the group, circling once, moving to the outer edge, and sitting down.

"Brownpaw!" Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, "You always have to make such an entrance. Where's Runningpaw? I guess… wait, is he a-"

"Let the Gathering begin!" a light brown tom called from the tree.

_Onestar. _Leafpaw thought.

"Mistystar, would you like to go first?"

"Of course," Mistystar stood up, and dipped her head towards Onestar, "Clan life is going well! Prey is plentiful, it will be a good leafbare. We have two new apprentices! Dewpaw, and Stormpaw!"

"Dewpaw! Stormpaw! Dewpaw! Stormpaw!" The clans chanted. Leafpaw saw Dewpaw puff out her chest, then saw Stormpaw sitting with the medicine cats, and Branchpaw. _Oh, so he's a medicine cat apprentice. _

"That is all."

Rowanstar stood up, his strong voice booming out through the clearing, "Blackstar has died from greencough. But do not take it wrong. It is over, and we are strong once more! Our new deputy is Toadfoot!"

"Toadfoot! Toadfoot!" the clans chanted.

Onestar dipped his head, then stood, "Prey is plentiful, and it will be a nice leafbare. We have one new warrior, Runningberry!"

"Runningberry! Runningberry!" The clans chanted. Leafpaw's heart pounded with excitement. It was now her turn!

Bramblestar stood, "Unfortunately, two of our elders, Sandstorm and Purdy, died of a bad piece of prey. This is a localized situation though, and we have it under control. We have three new apprentices, Branchpaw, Thrushpaw, and Leafpaw!"

Leafpaw puffed out her chest and closed her eyes as the clans chanted her name, "Branchpaw! Thrushpaw! Leafpaw! Branchpaw! Thrushpaw! Leafpaw!"

"This Gathering is dismissed!" Bramblestar called, and leaped down from the tree. Leafpaw quickly said goodbye to the apprentices from the other clans, and followed Amberpaw off the island. She had to tell her. And she would. She would on the way back.

And so she explained everything. Every little tidbit on the walk back with Amberpaw. Each minute, Amberpaw's eyes widened, and then she nodded.

"What I have seen today is prove enough." She mewed, and Leafpaw sighed in relief, "And don't worry, I will not tell anyone."

Leafpaw nodded. She looked at Amberpaw gratefully, who had quickly become her best friend other than Thrushpaw and Branchpaw.

"Thank you Amberpaw," she mewed slowly and quietly, looking up at the swath of stars framing the moon in a beautiful arc, "Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter 5: The Warriors

Leafpaw padded out of the elder's den, waving her tail in a quick good-bye. She had just finished cleaning it out, and the camp was buzzing with excitement. Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw were becoming warriors that day.

Leafpaw glanced over in surprise as she saw Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arguing. They never fought. But for some reason, she knew exactly what they were talking about. Squirrelflight's belly had grown rounder and rounder, and she was way overdue moving into the nursery. Leafpaw watched carefully as words were exchanged between the two couples, and she didn't notice when Branchpaw padded up beside her until her brother ran his tail along her back.

"Ah…" He mewed in contentment, "Except for those two, the camp is perfect. Full of peace, don't you think?"

Leafpaw nodded her head in agreement, but her pelt bristled slightly. _Not for long, _she thought. It was soon that she would have to leave her clan, and then a second battle would come. She shook the thought from her head and purred as Squirrelflight stumbled down the Highledge and made her way reluctantly towards the nursery. Blossomfall met her at the entrance, while Birdkit, Shiningkit, and Ravenkit stopped their play to watch with curiosity. Icecloud stood from where she was sunning herself, and went to greet them both.

Branchpaw purred in amusement, and Leafpaw joined in. She turned as a patrol walked into camp. It composed of Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, their hunting partners and their mentors.

Leafpaw immediately bounded up to them, followed closely by Branchpaw. "Well, did you pass?" Leafpaw bounced into Amberpaw.

"I think so." Amberpaw responded, doing her best not to laugh. Snowpaw padded over alongside Dewpaw, who was commenting, "Let's hope by StarClan you don't get the name Snoweyes."

"Hey!" Snowpaw mewed in mock offense while the other apprentices burst into laughter, then he joined. "Don't worry, I gave up that name a while ago."

"But what if you still get it?" Amberpaw asked innocently.

"Seriously!" Snowpaw exclaimed, "Who would name me Snoweyes? But I suppose if I do get that name I'll be fine with it…"

"Yes, of course… Because you still secretly want it!" Dewpaw pounced on his brother, and the apprentices burst into a scuffle that lasted for a few short moments.

"Enough!" Brackenfur exclaimed, "You are about to become warriors! Do not act like kits anymore, and go wash up."

Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw dipped their heads respectively, and raced off, laughing to each other. Leafpaw turned to Branchpaw, and noticed his fur wasn't mussed up.

"Hey, why didn't you participate?" She asked. Branchpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm a medicine cat apprentice…" he trailed off.

Leafpaw playfully cuffed him around the ear. "Mousebrain," she muttered in his ear, then she bounded over to grab a mouse from the freshkill pile. Just as she was finishing it, she heard the familiar summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out across the clearing.

Soon, the clan was assembling in the clearing. Mille sat up from where she was sharing tongues with Graystripe, and Icecloud, Blossomfall, and Squirrelflight emerged from the clearing together.

"Squirrelflight has now officially moved to the nursery, and I have decided that Whitewing shall be the replacement deputy until she is out of the nursery."

"Whitewing! Whitewing!" The clan chanted. Leafpaw considered this choice. An unexpected one, for sure, but still a good one.

"Now, I am here to perform a very special ceremony. The ceremony of a warrior." Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw stepped forward simultaneously, their heads bowed.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All three apprentices answered simultaneously, "I do." Dewpaw's was the loudest, confidence brimming in his every word, with Amberpaw and Snowpaw a little quieter. Amberpaw's was a bit nervous, but Snowpaw's was very solemn and strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Bramblestar continued, "I give you your warrior names."

Bramblestar's gaze rested on the three apprentices, his eyes glowing.

"Amberpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Amberdrop. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his head on Amberdrop's muzzle, and she licked his shoulder in return. Then she stepped away, her pelt glowing with pride.

"Snowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and fierceness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar copied his movements with Amberdrop, and Snowfall stepped back.

"Dewpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dewclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Again, the movement ending the ceremony was made, and then Dewclaw stepped back.

"Amberdrop! Snowfall! Dewclaw! Amberdrop! Snowfall! Dewclaw!"

"This meeting is adjourned," Bramblestar dipped his head to his clan once the chanting had died down.

* * *

Leafpaw jolted awake, her vision fuzzy. A short cry burst out from the nursery. She scrambled up, her head spinning. Her stomach churned, she had a terrible headache, and black speckles danced in her eyes. She blinked her eyes for a moment, and sunk back into her nest with a groan. Finally, Leafpaw lifted herself out of her mossy bedding. She nudged Thrushpaw as another cry rang out.

Thrushpaw looked up groggily, then leaped up. "Leafpaw? Are you okay? You look sick!"

"Yes, I'm fine, Thrushpaw." Leafpaw coughed slightly. "I'm fine. It's just that… Icecloud is kitting."

As if on cue, another agonized wail rose up. At this, Flamepaw jolted awake. "Icecloud!?" he asked, concerned, looking around.

"Kitting." Leafpaw gasped, then stumbled into the clearing. Quite few of the clan were out, only Jayfeather, Branchpaw, and Icecloud's mate, Toadstep.

Leafpaw breathed in the cool night air, and instantly she felt better. The pain in her head lessened, and the black speckles faded. As she watched, the whole clan started emerging from their dens. Dustpaw came out shortly after Flamepaw, looking discontented that nobody had woken him up.

Amberdrop, Snowfall, and Dewclaw were on their vigil, so of course they could not talk, but they kept casting concerned glances back at the nursery. Branchpaw came out of the nursery, and told Toadstep, "Go get a stick and a water-soaked mossball for Icecloud. Then just… keep yourself busy."

Toadstep nodded anxiously, and raced out of camp. Leafpaw purred, and then turned to Thrushpaw, who had crept up beside her. "I'm sure Icecloud will give birth to wonderful kits."

Thrushpaw nodded in agreement, then looked over in curiosity. "Feeling better, are you?"

Leafpaw nodded, then moaned. "Did you have to remind me?" The black spots danced in her eyes again, and she felt nauseous. She staggered, and leaned heavily against Thrushpaw.

"Leafpaw…" Thrushpaw took her weight steadily.

"Something is wrong in StarClan… Something is really wrong…" Leafpaw gasped, sinking to the ground. Her head throbbed, and she gasped for air. She realized some of the cats were staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Thrushpaw asked anxiously. "Leafpaw! What-" Leafpaw flung her tail over Thrushpaw's mouth. She staggered up, and the world swayed.

"Must… Not… Must find Hollyleaf…" All the voices in the clan swirled around her, and Leafpaw was lost in a void of darkness.

* * *

"Oh, Leafpaw, I'm so sorry!" A voice penetrated the darkness like a flash of light. Leafpaw forced her eyes open and power surged through her. She stood, and recognized the familiar black pelt and leaf-green eyes of Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf! What happened to StarClan?"

Hollyleaf looked over her shoulder, as if she was hiding from someone, as if this meeting was forbidden.

"The Dark Forest has weakened our connection! The only way I could get you here was to make you pass out. I'm really sorry, but you'll have to leave on your journey tomorrow, and you won't get to tell anyone except Amberpaw. It's so much worse than we thought."

"First of all," Leafpaw mewed calmly, taking it very well, she thought, "that's what you said a moon ago. But whatever. That's aside the point. Second, what's the difference between passing out and sleeping?"

"Well," Hollyleaf paced around her, "when you have fainted, you are in a deeper state of unconsciousness then when you are sleeping. Therefore, you are less connected to your living self. If you are less connected, it is easier for StarClan to pull you into, well, StarClan."

Leafpaw nodded in reluctant agreement, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "What about traveling herbs?"

Hollyleaf purred, despite her bedraggled state. "Oh, Leafpaw, you shall not need traveling herbs. Remember your power, and use the trees."

Then Leafpaw's vision faded once more to black.


	7. Chapter 6: The Journey

Leafpaw opened her eyes. Dawn light crept into the den, and she heard a light trickle of water. Thrushpaw must've been on the dawn patrol, for she wasn't beside Leafpaw. Wait… a light trickle of water? Leafpaw looked around. _Oh, right. _She thought wearily. She was in the medicine den.

_Of course. But I'm not sick. _She stood, stretching her muscles. She felt refreshed, like any normal day.

Padding out of the bramble entrance, Leafpaw glanced around camp. Lilypetal was sharing a piece of freshkill with Snowfall. Amberdrop padded over and flicked her brother's flank, said something, then walked to the warrior's den, her steps dragging.

Jayfeather was leaning over a rock, Branchpaw by his side. Leafpaw slowly walked over. "Hi." She said. Hollyleaf had told her that she wouldn't have time to tell anybody except Amberdrop, but she _had _to have the medicine cats know.

"Leafpaw!" Branchpaw spun, Jayfeather turning more slowly, "You should be resting in the den. Get back there!"

"No, really, Branchpaw," Leafpaw assured her brother, "I'm fine. StarClan needed to speak to me."

She instantly felt Jayfeather probing her mind, but she shut him out quickly. "You'll have to find out like Branchpaw." She mewed tersely.

"Fine." Jayfeather replied, then stiffly led the way back to his den. Once they were safely inside, Leafpaw told them her story. Everything. It took a while, but she knew she had to let them know.

At first, when she finished, the den was silent. Finally, Branchpaw broke the silence. "I don't know what to think. You have a power? You need to fetch SkyClan? There's a _fifth clan?"_

Leafpaw nodded to all his questions, until finally Jayfeather interrupted, "You're leaving today?"

"Soon as I get done talking to you." She confirmed, "I want to know about the kits, but other than that…"

"What are we supposed to tell the Clan?" Branchpaw asked.

"You have to figure that out." Leafpaw conceded.

"Okay," Jayfeather concluded, "I'm fine with that. But… Well, first of all, Icecloud has two healthy toms. One's a dark ginger she named Russetkit, and the other one is more like her. He's a light silver tabby named Jumpingkit. Oh yes, did you need traveling herbs?"

Leafpaw shook her head, and opened her mouth to explain, but she was interrupted by a panic-stricken yowl. She turned and raced out of the den. She skidded to a stop beside Ivypool and asked, "What's happening?"

"Are you okay?" Ivypool asked, "You passed out last night, I was so worried-"

"I don't care about myself!" Leafpaw snapped, "_What's happening?_"

"Oh- Well…" Ivypool stammered, clearly taken aback, and Leafpaw wished she hadn't been so harsh, but she was worried, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Brackenfur stumbled into the clearing, breathing hard, gashed in his side bleeding. "Badger…" He gasped, "Leafpool and Dustpaw… dead!"

Leafpaw gasped, and she was lost in her memories… That voice…

"_When the Pool dries up, and the Dust settles, Tabby will tell… The Second must rise and float away, to bring back its home. If four elements are to survive the Dark, the fifth element must return._"

Leaf_pool _and _Dust_paw. Her legs shook. Brackenfur was a golden-brown _tabby. _Leafpool was her namesake, so she must be the Second. Of course, why hadn't she seen it before? A leaf floated in the sky, so in a way, the sky was a leaf's home.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'll never be able to say goodbye to you."

"Leafpaw? Are you okay?" Ivypool was shaking her.

Leafpaw stared up at her blankly. "What?"

"Leafpaw! Maybe you should lay down. Are you sure you're feeling well?" Ivypool's face was etched with concern, and Dovewing suddenly was by Leafpaw's other side.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw, can you hear me?" She asked, her voice giving off waves of anxiety.

"I- I'm sorry." Leafpaw shook herself out of her trance, "I'm sorry. I need to go. Now." She slivered out from in between the two sisters, and slipped out of camp through the commotion.

"Goodbye. I'll see you in… Well, I don't know." Leafpaw bowed her head. She had forgotten to ask Hollyleaf how long the journey would take.

As if on cue, Hollyleaf's voice seemed to whisper through the few leaves that hadn't fallen off the trees yet. "_Use the trees. And remember, physical is not the same as spiritual._"

What did that mean? Leafpaw shook it off, then leaped lightly onto a tree branch. She leaped from one tree to the next as lightly as possible, then paused. _Wait… how do I use my power? I've never… _really _used it, have I? _Leafpaw started to panic, then a hidden instinct kicked in. And she started to run. The trees sped by her in a blur, and her mind told her what to do way before she had to do it. She felt free. She felt like she was finally home.

The trees glowed, and she felt a huge rush of adrenaline. She sped past ThunderClan territory, and wondered what it would look like to them, just a golden blur streaking past through the trees. Soon, she had reached the edge of her territory, and she stopped. The sun had finally risen fully over the horizon, and she stood there at the WindClan border for a few minutes, looking back at the glory of ThunderClan. Then she turned to the moor, and was surprised to come face to face with a WindClan border patrol.

Crowfeather was at the head of it.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered, "Have you lost your Clan and can't find your way back?"

"No, Crowfeather, Brownpaw, and…?" She nodded respectfully, and waited for the name of a light-brown tabby she-cat.

"I am Sedgewhisker." The she-cat introduced herself, "And you must be Leafpaw, one of the newest apprentices?"

Leafpaw nodded, and Crowfeather continued his rant. "Okay, do you want us to take you back to the ThunderClan camp? Where is the rest of your patrol?"

Leafpaw knew it was foolish, she knew she shouldn't do it. But she wanted to show Crowfeather. That rude, rude tom! "Oh, you don't know who I am. I don't _have _a patrol." She spoke boldly, and preceded to do the stupidest thing in the history of clans. At least, that's what she thought afterwards.

She flared her pelt, and leaped over the stream. Then she sped around the patrol, and leaped back, all in less than a second. Finally she stepped back in satisfaction as she watched the cats' dumbfounded faces stare at her pelt.

"What- what… was… that?" Crowfeather spoke tersely. Leafpaw purred in amusement, and when she did, the golden leaves glowed more brightly, her star pulsing with light.

"Oh, that would spoil all the fun if I told you. But I'll give you a hint… I am StarClan blessed." Then she leapt the stream one more time, and raced off. Her pelt pulsed, and she realized that, however much she loved trees, it was easier to navigate when it was just open moor with little bushes scattered here and there. She at least credited herself for never looking back.

The sun was halfway through its climb when Leafpaw reached the edge of WindClan territory. She realized that the territories were in one big valley, with mountains bordering every edge. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She did have infinite stamina, her muscles weren't even tired, but she did have to gasp for air. It probably wouldn't make sense to other cats, but that's how it was. After a minute, she climbed up the hillside quickly. Then she paused once more, and looked back at her home. There was ThunderClan's territory, ShadowClan's, RiverClan's, and WindClan's. From up here, the territories mixed together, and there were no boundaries.

Leafpaw reluctantly turned away, and raced along the grasslands. She vaguely noticed passing a barn, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Soon, at sunhigh, she came to a forest. The trees were back. Leafpaw crouched down, and listened intently. Suddenly, she heard a squirrel. It was nibbling a nut at the bottom of an oak tree about three tail-lengths away from Leafpaw.

Leafpaw made a wide circle around the squirrel until she was downwind from it, then started creeping towards it, her pawsteps light and careful. When she was within pouncing distance, she bunched her muscles, her eyes fixed on the little furry gray body. She lashed her tail. _Uh oh. _Ferns. The squirrel froze, its eyes scanning the forest carefully, then, quick as a flash, it darted up the tree. Leafpaw let out a ferocious yowl, and put on a burst of speed. Sure enough, her claw caught the squirrel's tail, and it let out a terrified squeak.

Leafpaw pulled it down, and bit its neck so it would have a quick, painless death. She muttered thanks to StarClan, then dug in. She noticed that it was rather weird eating her prey at the spot she had killed it. But that didn't matter. She remembered the stories about how the Clan had found Purdy here, and all the other many times they traveled to and from the mountains. Then Leafpaw realized that there was probably a quicker way to get to SkyClan's territory then going through the mountains, but it was the route she knew, so she couldn't really do anything about it.

She got up from the squirrel carcass, and scraped dead leaves and soil over it. Then she took a deep breath, and climbed a tree. Before she knew it, she was racing through the forest once more.

Soon, the trees thinned and they were too far apart to jump from one to another like she had been doing. So, she dropped down, and looked up. Right in front of her, a huge mountain loomed in the sky. She thought that she made out a river and a waterfall, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe it was the Tribe of Rushing Water, maybe not.

She shrugged it off, and started to race up the mountain. It was a lot more difficult to navigate here, and the slope made it slow… well, slow_er _going for Leafpaw. She still raced up the hillside pretty fast.

The grass slowly gave way to snow and ice, and Leafpaw slowed even farther. She had to focus on canyons and valleys that she could fall into. If she missed one, she might- and she missed one.

Leafpaw screeched as she tumbled down the slope, her leaves instantly fading. Ice hit her pelt, and it started to bleed slightly. Leafpaw closed her eyes and waited for her death to come. Snow covered her, but finally she came to solid ground. She staggered to her paws, and shook off as much snow as possible. Her whole body was bruised and aching.

She gasped for air, and scolded herself for not watching out. _You could've killed yourself!_

Leafpaw sat and started licked her wounds. She was just about to start running again when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Tribe

**Thanks to FoxXxOfTheNight for their contribution of Dreamypaw! She'll appear as an apprentice of SkyClan.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!)**

Leafpaw spun, her eyes darting around the barren landscape. She froze face to face with a dark brown tom. A dark tabby tom, a brown she-cat, and a pale gray tabby tom flanked him. Leafpaw could barely make out their pelts, for mud was smeared over them, dried, hard mud. She noticed that it blended in well with the rocky landscape.

"Greetings," Leafpaw mewed, dipping her head respectfully. How was she supposed to act around new cats outside the clans? "I am Leafpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan, and I am on a journey."

"Hmm." The dark brown tom stepped back. "Sheer? What do you think?"

"We could at least give her shelter for the night. She is no older than a kit! Maybe seven moons? And she's on a journey!" The dark tabby tom responded, his eyes flashing with concern.

"I'm an apprentice!" Leafpaw protested, forgetting her manners. The she-cat shot her a warning glance, and she hung her head.

"Sorry," the she-cat apologized for Leafpaw, "In ThunderClan the kits become to-bes, well, apprentices, at six moons instead of eight."

The brown tom snorted. "What kind of featherbrained idea is that? Letting kits become to-bes way too soon?"

"Well," The she-cat responded gently, "In the forest it's a lot less, you could say, _extreme."_

"Let's take her back, and get on with it," the pale gray tabby spoke for the first time, "Brook, I always said you spent too much time with the clans." Brook, the she-cat, rolled her eyes as the group turned and started walking.

Leafpaw approached her warily. "You're Brook? Brook Where Small Fish Swim?"

"That's my name!" She purred, "I imagine I'm rather famous with the clans, am I?" Leafpaw nodded heartily, and Brook turned curious eyes on her. "You are young to be traveling. Are you alone?"

Leafpaw slowly nodded, and cautiously mewed, "StarClan sent me." Brook's eyes gave off doubt and wonder, but she didn't push for details, of which Leafpaw was grateful.

"Well, you know me, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, but I'll introduce you to the others. The dark brown tom is Feather Floating in the Air, and the dark tabby tom is Sheer Path Beside Waterfall. They're cave guards. I'm a prey hunter, and the pale gray tabby tom is also one. His name is Gray Sky Before Dawn. Cave guards protect the prey hunters when they are hunting, and they also protect the cave. We're not far from it. Actually, here we are."

Leafpaw suddenly looked up, and gasped in wonder. A huge waterfall poured over the side of a small cliff, its waters pounding her ears heavily. It seeped into a pool, which, unlike the waterfall, was calm and rippled softly when Leafpaw carefully touched a paw to it.

Brook led the way onto a path beside the waterfall. It was slick, and Leafpaw carefully put one paw in front of the other as she had done at the tree. Her fur was spattered with water, and she noticed that the mud covering the tribe cats softened a little as they made their way up the path. Finally, they slipped around the entrance, the evening sun pouring into the cavern. It was huge. Jagged rock walls surrounded them, and the thundering of the waterfall hurt Leafpaw's ears.

A dark gray tom, his amber eyes glowing, stepped out of a smaller cave at the back of the cavern. Brook waved her tail at the three cats, telling them to go, and they dispatched. Then Brook led Leafpaw towards the dark gray tom.

"Stoneteller," she mewed respectfully, dipping her head. Stoneteller dipped his head in return, and Brook began. "My patrol found this ThunderClan apprentice in the snow."

Stoneteller flicked his ears, surprised. "From the clans? Is she alone?" His eyes betrayed concern, doubt, and wonder.

"Yes, Stoneteller," Brook answered, "She seemed lost, but when we talked to her, she was pretty confident."

The Teller of the Pointed Stones looked around warily, as if waiting for ThunderClan cats to come bursting out of the cracks in the walls. "Let me speak to her in my den."

"Are you sure, Stoneteller?" Brook seemed surprised.

"Yes, Brook. Now, go rest up. It is almost eating time." The tom betrayed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"As you wish." Brook dipped her head, then turned around and padded away. Stoneteller flicked his tail for Leafpaw to follow.

He led Leafpaw into a small cave, with a little indentation full of feathers and the occasional bit of fern. Stoneteller sat in the nest, and Leafpaw found a sort-of comfortable spot on the rock to rest.

"Why are you here?" Stoneteller's voice was filled with sharp rocks that surrounded Leafpaw and made her nervous.

"I… well, um… You know of StarClan, yes? I know that your ancestors are-" She was cut off.

"the Tribe of Endless Hunting. But I know of StarClan."

"Well, we had a big battle about… ten moons ago. You see, when cats have done bad, bad things, they don't get sent to StarClan, they get sent to the Dark Forest, or the Place of No Stars. This place was formed when the fifth clan left. Well, I mean, there used to be, uh, a clan called SkyClan, but then Twolegs destroyed their home, and- well, the other clans drove them out.

"SkyClan found a new place to live in a gorge upstream of the old forest. But they had contributed some of their power so that bad, evil souls would instantly be reformed into fresh pure ones before they were driven away.

"When there wasn't enough power to send those souls into new ones, the Dark Forest was formed. We had a big battle with the Dark Forest, dead cats would come to our living land, and fight us. Many cats died.

"StarClan helped out. The Ancients, the ones who formed the tribe, also helped. We defeated the Dark Forest. Or so we thought. We still don't have SkyClan's power to completely destroy them. So I've been sent on a journey to somehow, I actually don't know how yet, but somehow, I must bring back SkyClan… or SkyClan's power, so that the Dark Forest will never come back again." Leafpaw finished breathlessly. Had she really said all that?

Stoneteller mulled over Leafpaw's explanation for a few minutes, then spoke slowly. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why StarClan sent one seven moon old _to-be._"

"Apprentice." Leafpaw corrected, then took a deep breath. Should she tell him? She sensed that Stoneteller knew she wasn't giving the whole truth. Leafpaw made up her mind, and looked deep into Stoneteller's eyes. "Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

Stoneteller nodded, and leaned in. Leafpaw started, "I have a power. I am really good in trees, but no more than any other cat will ever be. See, my power is to run. And to run fast. I'd say about three times as fast as the fastest cat you've ever known or ever will know. When I'm using my power, my pelt is decorated with golden leaves, a star on the forehead, and glowing green vines that delicately interconnect them. It really is beautiful."

Stoneteller's eyes flashed, and he narrowed his eyes. "May I see?"

Leafpaw glanced around. "I think this den is too small, but I might be able to show you my pelt." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Leafpaw imagined that she was racing through trees in ThunderClan's territory, speeding past her clanmates in a race. She felt her pelt flare, and the golden glow washed over her. She was filled with energy, but she knew that as soon as she let go, she would be exhausted. It was a lot harder to make her pelt glow when she wasn't using her powers than when she was.

Leafpaw opened her eyes, and gasped for breath. Black spots shaded her vision, but slowly they faded. Stoneteller stepped back, his eyes wary.

"Okay, I guess I can believe you." His voice quavered, but it was still strong, "You may go and converse with the to-bes. They will introduce you to our ways. You are dismissed." Leafpaw dipped her head, and staggered out of the den. She took a few moments to breathe before she walked back out into the main cavern.

She looked around cautiously, and spotted a group of three young cats sitting close to a cave in the wall. She padded over. By now, the whole Tribe had been informed of her existence, and they were all staring at her. The to-bes watched her warily as she approached.

"Um, hi," One of the to-bes, a golden she-cat that looked like Amberpaw, mewed.

"Hello," Leafpaw responded. They were all a few moons older than her, and the one tom of the group, and dark gray tabby, stepped back in disgust.

"Why aren't you with the kits? You look about seven moons!" He meowed.

"Cloud!" A light gray she-cat flicked him with her tail, "Don't be rude!"

Leafpaw dipped her head, "I have heard you are apprenticed at eight moons?"

"What does that mean? Apprenticed?" The tom, Cloud, asked, then mulled it over, "Oh, I get it. Yes, we are."

"Well, where I come from, we're apprenticed at six moons, because our environment isn't so… tough to survive in. It's less dangerous." Leafpaw responded.

"Oh," the golden she-cat said softly, "That's odd. But whatever. I'll introduce you. I'm Light That Shines in Morning, and I'm training to be a cave guard, the tom is Cloud Covering the Sky, and his sister is Dew That Rests on Leaf. They'll be prey hunters."

Dew nodded her head. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Leafpaw." Leafpaw cautiously responded, "Pleased to meet you."

"That's a weird name." Light made a face, and Leafpaw purred.

"I could say the same of you."

"Well, anyway, I've heard all about the clans. They were traveling, and they came to us for help, didn't they?" Dew asked.

Leafpaw nodded, "Yes. Our old home had been destroyed, so we were going through the mountains, and we stayed with you for a bit. Then we went down to the lake."

"What Clan are you from? If I remember right, there's… RippleClan, um… WindClan, ShadowClan, and… I think… is it LightningClan?" Cloud tried to remember, about halfway successful.

"No! Silly." Dew pushed her brother playfully, "It's RiverClan, BreezeClan, ShadowClan, and StormClan!"

Leafpaw rolled her eyes, and mewed, "It's really RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan."

"Oh, ThunderClan! That was it." Cloud's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm from ThunderClan." Leafpaw informed the three to-bes. "We love the forests, dense with trees, ShadowClan loves the pine trees, but they don't climb them like we do with the oaks and birches and stuff. WindClan lives on the wide open moorland, and RiverClan in a marsh. ShadowClan's land is kind of marshy, but RiverClan's really is. They eat fish."

Light shook her head in confusion, then stood and stretched her legs. "Well, it's time to eat." She mewed, and disappeared. Leafpaw sat awkwardly with Dew and Cloud before Light finally came back, dragging a large hawk.

"You eat that!?" Leafpaw spluttered. She had been told that the Tribe ate some pretty odd things, but she hadn't believed it, until she saw it.

"Yup!" Light purred, dropping the hawk, "I'll show you how."

She took a bite of the hawk, then passed it off to Cloud. He did the same thing, passing it to Dew. Finally, it reached Leafpaw. She took a nervous bite, and was surprised that it tasted rather good. It was juicy and had a taste almost like the ravens did at home. She passed it off to Light, and the group slowly ate the hawk, each taking turns. _What an odd way to eat, _Leafpaw thought, but she didn't say anything.

When they were done, Dew gestured towards the cave in the wall. "It's time to sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow. I assume who ever came with you will too."

Leafpaw flinched, but she managed to nod. What would the to-bes think when they found out she had come alone? She would have to take action, but not at that moment. At that moment, it was time to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: The Barn

**Sorry! I've not updated in forever. I was at my grandmother's since Friday, and I stayed over the New Year's. Oh, yes, that reminds me... (insert dramatic music here) Happy 2014! So, anyway, how about I stop rambling on and get to the story? Does that sound good? Good.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, I only own my ideas and stuff. So don't- [You've got the point? Okay, I just wanted to make sure.])**

The moon was out when Leafpaw woke in the to-bes cave. It was just setting, and as she stepped out of the mini cavern into the main one, she heard the distant screech of an eagle. But Leafpaw wasn't frightened, or scared. She knew she had to go now. Before she aroused suspicion. Of course, it would cause unsettlement among the Tribe when they realized she was gone. But perhaps, she wouldn't see them again, or, when she did, they wouldn't recognize that strange apprentice that had spent a night at their home and then left.

Leafpaw dipped her head to no one in particular, and then made her way towards the waterfall. That pounding beauty that had woken her. Its sound may have been a little less than desirable, but it inspired awe into any cat that saw it, at least the first time. She stepped onto the path, and listened for any sounds of stirring cats. None. So she left, her fur glowing sliver in the moonlight.

The snow glistened, the pool rippled and reflected the stars. Leafpaw looked to them for comfort, then shuddered. The stars were strangely cold here. She imagined they cast their warm glow on the Tribe cats, but they did not approve of her presence among their home. So she quickly looked down to her paws, then straight ahead.

She took a few slow steps, then started running. The wind blew in her ears, even though it was a still night. She went faster than she had in the forest or on the moor, even though the rocks were slippery with ice. The moon was hovering just above the horizon, saying goodbye and good day to all. The first rays of sunshine peeked over the other side of the earth. Soon the tribe would know.

The snow turned red as Leafpaw raced on a slick path jutting out from the mountainside. There was a sudden gap in the path, but Leafpaw leaped it easily, with plenty of room to spare. Had that been where that old ShadowClan apprentice, Smokepaw, fell? Perhaps so, but Leafpaw wouldn't think about it. She had to get to SkyClan.

Leafpaw ran on for a little while, and soon, she came to the peak of the mountain. It was a large clearing, and she stopped to rest. The sun was sitting steadily on the horizon, as if it were a round stone that might suddenly roll away at any moment, and it reminded Leafpaw of the bright round thing that Twolegs played with often, especially the young kits.

She started her descent of the mountain, and she noticed that, although it was mainly down, the path was rough and uneven. Sometimes she even went up. It didn't matter though, as eventually she got to the base of the mountain, the other side. It was sunhigh then, and Leafpaw sighed in relief. Her paws touched soft grass again, the moorland. She muttered, "Finally," and got back to running.

Leafpaw ran across the moorlands once more, wind brushing her ear fur. She was stopped suddenly, the sun about a quarter way down its descent, and stared at a barbed wire fence. She was surprised to see a tuft of ginger fur, its scent faded down to nothing. It smelled faintly of clan, but Leafpaw couldn't tell, it must've been seasons old. Leafpaw shrugged and tried to climb up the pole of the fence, but it was made up of a hard material that Leafpaw just couldn't get a grip on. She backed up, and ran towards the fence as fast as she could, just a streak of light.

And Leafpaw jumped.

She barely cleared the fence, her belly fur scraping the sharp tendrils at the top. Leafpaw yowled triumphantly in midair, but the yowl turned to a screech as she tumbled into a bramble bush. She landed painfully on her back. Leafpaw slowly crawled out of the bramble bush and stood up. She didn't have any injuries as far as she could tell, so she set to work on pulled at the thorns. A Thunderpath was right in front of her and she flinched every time a monster zoomed past. Finally she got up and warily looked from side to side. The path seemed deserted, so she raced across.

She felt relieved when she made it, and started running again, across the moors. Finally, she reached a barn. A barn that edged a Twolegplace. Some of the nests were fully built, but a lot of them weren't. Large monsters roamed around the nests that were incomplete. Leafpaw slipped into the barn, and was surprised to be confronted by a pale brown tabby tom, a little older than her by about two moons.

"What are you doing here? This is mine and Raven's barn!" Leafpaw stepped back. Raven? _Ravenpaw!? _As if on cue, a black tom with a white-tipped tail stepped out from behind a bit of hay. The evening sun turned his blue eyes golden.

He rolled his eyes, "Thunder! We welcome visitors, not chase them away!" Raven padded towards Leafpaw and remarked, "You smell of… Can I be sure? You smell of ThunderClan!"

Leafpaw nodded, and Thunder stepped back grudgingly. "I am an apprentice of ThunderClan on a journey. Are you Ravenpaw?" She waited for Raven to note that she was alone, but apparently he was too excited for that.

He nodded, "I prefer to go by Raven now, but yes. How are Firestar, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm?" he asked eagerly, "Did Graystripe actually ever find you?" His muzzle was tipped with white from age, and she remembered that he had been an apprentice the same time as Firestar.

"Well," Leafpaw shifted her paws awkwardly, "You see, Graystripe and Dustpelt are doing fine, hanging out in the elder's den together, but Firestar and Sandstorm, well…"

Raven… paw leaned in, his ears pricked, "Yes?"

Leafpaw sighed and let it out very bluntly, "They're dead."

"What!?" Raven scrambled backwards, and then slowly bowed his head, "I should have known. I am about to die too, I am old, and surely they were too. Barley died only a few moons ago, and so I found Thunder to carry on with the barn business. Actually, I found him as a kit, and so I named him Thunder to remind me of ThunderClan… and… yes, yes, yes, I, well, I think that Thunder will do very well! He just needs to learn to welcome visitors."

Leafpaw could tell he was rambling on to get his mind off two of his best friends, and Thunder shot back, "Remember what happened with BloodClan and that group with their kits!"

"I know! You just need to learn to be careful and keep an eye on visitors." Ravenpaw shot back. Leafpaw watched their conversation, concerned, then backed away.

"I'll just make a nest and perhaps catch a mouse, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Ravenpaw shook his head, then returned to the business of Thunder. Thunder shot her a mutinous glance, and Leafpaw edged away.

She turned her attention to the straw, and pricked her ears. She heard about five mice scuttling around right away. She located the closest one and crept toward it. When she was close enough to pounce, she let out a yowl and leaped forward, biting the mouse's neck. Instantly the other mice went silent.

Picking up her prey, Leafpaw threw a glance over her shoulder. Thunder was scowling. "Do you have to be so _loud? _It'll take at least half the night before any more mice venture out of their nests."

Leafpaw retaliated with a hiss, "Well, you can go a little while without food. You obviously are a lazy lump with too much food. That plump belly of yours could use some trimming!"

"Um… calm down, calm down." Raven tried to stop the fight, but he was nervous, frail and old.

"You don't know how truly difficult barn life is like! In the leaf-bare, it's so cold, we have to cover ourselves with straw to not quiver. The dogs are so annoying! I bet your life is like a kittypet's!" Now Thunder was throwing wild accusations at Leafpaw, and she stepped back in surprise and anger at his ignorance.

"You… do… not… know… one thing… about Clan life! You don't deserve having ThunderClan being your namesake. You don't deserve anything like that!" She leaped at Thunder, her vision turning red.

Leafpaw had had only one moon of battle training, but Thunder had had none. He wasn't a very formidable opponent against her swiftness and leanness. The only thing that kept her from ripping his pelts to shreds was his weight and size. It slowed him down, but the sheer power of it was overwhelming. Leafpaw pinned him down, and bit his shoulder. He pushed up and sent her rolling into the straw. She was pinned down this time, but she wouldn't let Thunder win. Not this fleabag that had insulted her pride, her home, her life. She went limp, and she felt Thunder relax. And Leafpaw took her chance.

She pushed up with all her might, and threw Thunder off of her. He quickly recovered, and dashed at her. But he was clumsy, slow. Leafpaw feigned, jumping over him, and spun. Thunder was whipping around too, and Leafpaw's eyes narrowed.

She was just about to lunge towards him again when a booming voice almost popped her eardrums.

"Enough!" Raven roared. At first, he had seemed nervous, a little uncertain, though authoritative. Now, well, she hadn't seen that anger from even Lionblaze.

Leafpaw's head slowly turned, as well as Thunder's. Raven growled, "You do not, under any circumstances, fight over pride. I will not have this type of behavior in my barn!" He flicked his tail towards the large entrance to the barn. "Out! And do not come back until your settled." Leafpaw's fur burned in embarrassment. She dipped her head, and padded towards the door. Thunder followed her. His pale brown fur was ruffled, and there was a trickle of blood from his shoulder bite. She didn't seem to have any injuries except a long scratch down her side, but it wasn't very deep. She could deal with it. Thunder was obviously in a lot of pain.

When they stepped outside into the chilly air, Leafpaw's battle adrenaline rushed out of her all at once. She closed her eyes for a brief second, her body aching with exhaustion. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Thunder lying in the mud not far away. She padded over to him, and started licking his wounded shoulder.

He purred softly. "Thanks. And… I'm sorry… about what I said. It- It wasn't fair."

"Don't worry about it. I'm at as much fault as you are." Leafpaw responded curtly. Thunder sat up, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"So you're from ThunderClan, right?" Leafpaw nodded in response. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Luckily, Thunder seemed to get that. They watched the sun set in silence, pelts brushing. Finally, Leafpaw stood up, and stretched her stiff legs.

"Ready to go back, and get some rest?" she asked. Thunder nodded, and turned towards the barn. When they got inside, Raven was waiting for them. He seemed back to his normal self. Apparently he had done some calming down of his own.

"All right, any serious wounds?" he asked, and turned towards a corner Leafpaw hadn't noticed before. It was like a mini medicine stock. There were some cobwebs, marigold, and poppy seeds. Leafpaw thought she saw some dock, but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't a medicine cat apprentice, after all.

Thunder shook his head, "Though, this bite on my shoulder, and maybe Leafpaw's scratch could use some treatment." Raven nodded, and beckoned for them to get closer. First, Raven treated Thunder, and then moved to Leafpaw. She felt the pulp sink into the scratch, and she sighed. The pain numbed, not that it was very bad in the first place. She winced when she thought about Thunder's shoulder. And she had afflicted that…

Leafpaw forced herself not to think about that, and decided to strike up a conversation with Raven. "Where did you learn this stuff?"

"Some kittypet taught it to me. His name was Lucky. He was very old, and he said that when he was younger, some cat named Pine taught it to him. Pine had apparently lived in the forest, but Lucky said that Pine wouldn't give any more details."

"Oh," Leafpaw responded simply. The name Pine seemed to have some significance, but she couldn't place where.

"You're all done," Raven mewed, and flicked his tail towards a straw stack. "You can sleep there." Leafpaw nodded, and bounded up to the top of the stack. From here she could see the whole floor. She spotted a small, unmoving shape lying on the ground, and her eyes widened. _My mouse! _she thought. Leafpaw bounded down the stacks, and picked it up. She devoured it in a few quick bites, and her stomach felt better in an instant. More wearily, she returned to her perch, and settled down. The straw was fine, however much it poked into her skin, and, almost instantly, Leafpaw was asleep.

**This is my first AN after the chapter! I just put this here randomly! (I'm in a really weird, and um... UNPREDICTABLE! mood today.)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Lost Clan

Sun streamed into the barn as Leafpaw stretched in comfort. She stood slowly, and shook herself. Bits of straw flew out of her pelt. Leafpaw bounded down the haystacks, to see Thunder sitting by the door of the barn. She padded over to him, and sat quietly with him. Alarm shot through her as she realized that the sun had already risen, and was now traveling upward.

"I need to go." She mewed urgently, standing. Thunder flicked his tail.

"At least say good-bye to Raven." He answered without glancing at Leafpaw.

"I'm sorry Thunder, I really can't-"

"You can't what?" Raven's voice threaded its way through the air towards Leafpaw. She spun, and saw the old black tom coming towards them, his tail twitching and his eyes narrowed against the sunlight.

"Oh, nothing," Thunder calmly answered, and stood, stretching slowly. He winced a bit, and Leafpaw lowered her head.

"Sorry about that." She mewed, and Thunder glanced at her for the first time since last night.

"That's fine." He responded, then turned towards Raven. "Leafpaw has to go now." Leafpaw nodded, and Raven dipped his head in return.

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Leafpaw returned, then looked towards the Twolegplace. She closed her eyes, and tried to think. "Now, I must find the river." And without another word, she bounded away.

When she came to the Twolegplace, she hesitated. The maze of Twoleg nests looked very threatening, and she could easily get lost in it. But she had to keep going. For ThunderClan. So she stepped into the hustle and bustle of a Twoleg's home.

Leafpaw was too nervous to use her power here. With all the Thunderpaths here, it would be _more _dangerous to cross as quickly as she could without looking then with looking. She strained her ears, and wished momentarily that she had Dovewing's hearing. That put a sad thought in her head. Her mother must be so worried. It had already been two days.

Leafpaw shook the thought from her head, and continued on. Large monsters swarmed around unfinished nests, their frames bare and brown. Leafpaw suddenly had an idea. She scrambled in between two nests, and bounded up the fence that surrounded the grassy area in the back of it. Carefully putting one paw in front of another, she walked the length of the fence, and looked around. There! She saw it. The river.

Leafpaw needed to keep the river in sight. It was straight ahead of her, but she might just lose it. So she walked along the fence, carefully and slowly. Leafpaw wished she could run, but the fence was too narrow for that. So she made slow progress. Finally, she made it to the river, and turned upstream.

Miraculously, the bank had been left untouched, solid ground surrounding the river for about twenty tail-lengths in every direction. Leafpaw leaped off the fence and started padding through the stringy undergrowth.

When she reached the riverbank, she bent down and lapped up some water. Leafpaw then turned and closed her eyes. She started racing upstream, and her pelt flared once more. It felt good to use her power again. She ran and ran, following the river towards SkyClan's home. And Leafpaw sensed that today would be the day, that she would meet the lost clan.

Soon, Leafpaw came out of the Twolegplace. It was peaceful, with long fields and the occasional barn here and there. In the distance, once, she thought she saw the moonstone cave, but she couldn't be sure. She'd never been here before.

Leafpaw carried on, and the occasional barn and tiny one-Thunderpath Twolegplace's turned into another Twolegplace, a full-fledged one. Leafpaw stopped to rest. The sun was starting its journey down towards the earth, so it was behind her now. Leafpaw's fur prickled as she sensed cats nearby. As soon as she realized they were here, the cats stepped out of a finely cut (obviously by Twolegs) bush. The leader cat narrowed his eyes.

"I am Stick. This is Coal and Cora. What is your business?" The tom swished his tail towards a darker tom and she-cat. Their fur was ungroomed, and they had a malicious glint in their eyes. She shifted nervously.

"Just passing by!" She mewed, and raced off. Leafpaw imagined their surprised looks as she ran way too fast for a normal cat.

As Leafpaw rounded a corner, she stopped, gasping in amazement. A gorge cut out in jagged rocks, rising hundreds of tail-lengths was right in front of her. And she knew she was here. That was why she wasn't surprised when a SkyClan patrol stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The leader of the patrol asked. She was a brown and cream tabby, and she had an authoritative look about her.

"I am Leafpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan."

** I would like to stop here for SkyClan's allegiances!**

_SkyClan_

**Leader- **Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy- **Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Dreamypaw

**Medicine Cat- **Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frecklewish

**Warriors-**

Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice: **Firepaw

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon- white tom

**Apprentice: **Piperpaw

Rockshade- black tom

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Sagewhisker- pale gray tom

**Apprentice: **Sandpaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

**Apprentice: **Smokepaw

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Berrystep- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Zeusfur- dark gray tom

**Apprentices-**

Dreamypaw- gray-splashed white she-cat with milky blue eyes

Piperpaw- light brown she-cat with white spots

Firepaw- dark ginger tom

Sandpaw- light ginger she-cat

Smokepaw- gray-and-black tom

Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens-**

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and paws

Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat (mother of Fawnkit, Splashkit, and Songkit)

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat (expecting Berrystep's kits)

**Elders-**

Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

**Okay! Let's move on!**

"ThunderClan?" the she-cat stepped back. She was flanked by a pale brown tom and a smaller gray-and-black tom.

Leafpaw dipped her head. "I am alone. I know it seems odd, but trust me. I am on a mission."

"Well," The she-cat hesitated. "I suppose we will take you back to our camp, for now. I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. This is Nettlesplash," she gestured towards the pale brown tom, "and Smokepaw."

Leafpaw dipped her head. Leafstar turned and led the patrol back to camp.

When Leafpaw stepped into the camp, her jaw dropped in awe. A gray tabby tom was leaping up the cliff face, only to disappear into a den. A dark brown tabby tom was dispatching a patrol, and a group of three apprentices were sharing a bird, supposedly talking about their day. Smokepaw raced off to join them, and soon they all turned and stared at Leafpaw.

Nettlesplash waved good-bye to Leafstar with his tail and bounded up the cliff face, disappearing into the same den the gray tabby tom had just moments before.

Leafstar waved to the dark brown tabby tom, probably the deputy, and motioned for him to follow. Leafpaw stayed close to Leafstar's side. The tom bounded up to her, and glanced at Leafpaw.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, his voice neither friendly nor hostile.

"She is apparently a ThunderClan apprentice." Leafstar responded, "And she is alone." Leafstar jumped up some rocks and disappeared into a den, a different one than Nettlesplash's. Leafpaw guessed that it was the leader's den. The tom went behind her as Leafpaw scrambled clumsily up the rock face. It was a _lot _different than a tree.

Finally, she reached the cavern, and stepped inside. The tom followed behind. Leafpaw settled down in the sand and waited for Leafstar to speak. "As you know, I am Leafstar," she began, "This is my deputy, Sparrowpelt. I have a few tests for you to see if you really are ThunderClan. The last one is the ultimate deciding factor, though. Knowledge is gainable without contact. Scent is not."

Sparrowpelt nodded, and Leafstar continued, "Who is the leader of ThunderClan?"

"Bramblestar." Leafpaw answered simply. "The deputy is Squirrelflight." Leafstar's eyes narrowed, and then she shook her head.

She muttered, "I should've known," then continued, "I mean, who was the leader before Bramblestar, and who was his mate?"

"The leader before Bramblestar?" Leafpaw asked, then, without confirmation, continued on. "His name was Firestar. His mate was Sandstorm. Bramblestar's mate is Squirrelflight, who is having kits! Anyway, Firestar had two daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. He had a little crush on the medicine cat Spottedleaf when he was an apprentice, or so Leafpool has told me, but it went away when Spottedleaf was killed by Clawface. I bet you didn't know that Sandstorm started showing interest in him before he took notice of her!" Leafstar gave her a look.

"Too much information." She said, then moved on. "You smell of ThunderClan. I am convinced. Sparrowpelt, take her to the other apprentices. I must think about what to do with her." Sparrowpelt nodded and led Leafpaw out of the den. After scrambling down the cliff face, Leafpaw landed safely beside the tom. He led her to the group of apprentices. They looked over when she neared.

"This is Leafpaw." Sparrowpelt mewed, "She's staying with us… well, I don't know how long." Leafpaw shook her head. She didn't know how long either.

"Hi, Leafpaw." Smokepaw mewed, and gestured his tail towards the other apprentices, "This is Sandpaw, Firepaw, and Dreamypaw." Leafpaw dipped her head to each one, and suddenly stepped back, startled. Dreamypaw's eyes were milky blue. They resembled… no, they _were _Jayfeather's down to the smallest detail.

Leafpaw shook her head. She could tell by the way that Dreamypaw was looking at her that she wasn't blind, but it was still disturbing.

"The only apprentice that isn't here is Piperpaw." Smokepaw explained, as Leafpaw settled down, "She's a daylight warrior, so she's gone home now."

Leafpaw cocked her head. "A what?"

"A daylight warrior," Dreamypaw responded, "They're kittypets by night, but they come here in the day to train like warriors. Ebonyclaw used to be one, by now she isn't. Harveymoon is one, and Macgyver also used to be one, but now he's a full kittypet. Zeusfur is another one. Funny name, huh? He said he didn't know why the Twolegs named him Zeus, but apparently it had something to do with Greek gods, whatever _that _means."

Leafpaw's head swirled with names. "Okay…" she mewed, "That's… odd." She couldn't think of any other way to say it without offending the apprentices. Even odd was an understatement.

"Well, whatever!" Smokepaw exclaimed, then gestured with his tail. "I'll show you around. Leafpaw dipped her head, and stood. Smokepaw bounded across the rocks towards a fresh-kill pile. But instead of mostly small, furry creatures with an occasional feathered one here and there, SkyClan's pile was all birds. Leafpaw saw one furry rodent head sticking out of the pile, but that was it. She closed her eyes for a brief second, then opened them.

_How do SkyClan cats catch all those birds? _Leafpaw couldn't imagine… Smokepaw didn't seem to be surprised by the large amount of feathers on the fresh-kill pile, and even mewed, "We use some of the leftover feathers for bedding." Leafpaw just nodded her head slowly. Feathers? What about moss? Ferns?

"Wanna eat?" Smokepaw asked. Leafpaw shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry." She answered honestly. All the appetite had drained out of her. She was having a major… revelation about how ThunderClan was not the template for all clans. "I think I'll just go to sleep." She said.

"Long day, huh? I guess you ate before we found you. I'll help you get together a nest, pick out a new one."

"I know how to do it." Leafpaw cautioned, then scampered off without another word… before she realized she didn't know where the apprentice's den was.

"Can I help you?" Leafpaw jumped. Dreamypaw had sidled up to her with her unaware.

"Oh… uh, sure." Leafpaw stammered, "I don't know where the apprentice's den is."

"Oh, it's right up there." Dreamypaw pointed to a cavern on the slightly slanted cliff. Leafpaw nodded, and hurriedly padded off. She scrambles up the steep slope, and disappeared into the den. It was fairly spacious, and Leafpaw sensed an empty nest without anyone sleeping in it in the far back corner.

Leafpaw ran over to it, and curled up. She closed her eyes, and let her head lay softly. Luckily, the feathers only lined the nest, and it was mostly moss. Leafpaw drifted off with one thought, _I want ThunderClan back._


End file.
